Military Separation
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary's inside. THe usual pairings in my story. All pairings are yaoi. Had to up the rating for later chapters.
1. The Yamis Are Back

This was a story idea that popped into my head, so I decided to give it a try.

I'm going to keep up with New Start, and the poll winner will be worked on as well. I may not update this one like I do the others. I don't know yet.

Pairings:

YamixYUgi

AtemuxHeba

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJou

Might be others pairings. I'm not sure yet.

Ages:

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, Ryou: 28

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik: 30 (without five thousand years)

Seto: 31

Ishizu: 35

In this story, Yugi, Heba, JOu, Malik, and Ryou are in the Japanese military, but the ranks and qualifications are based off American army stats.

Ranks(at start):

Yugi: Lt. Col.

Heba: Maj.

Ryou: Maj.

Malik: Capt.

Jou: Capt.

Summary: After being gone for twelve years, the Yamis, Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura, are back to live in the modern time with their lights. THe problem. Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou, the lights, along with Jou are in the Japanese military abd are currently deployed while fighting in a way. The Yamis learn to adjust to the modern world, but must wait six months before their lights return home. IN the meantime, the Lights, unaware of thier Yamis return, continue to fight in the war for the country. When the Lights return, they find their Yamis back. How much have the Lights changed? Will the Lights want their Yamis back after being gone from them for so long? Or have the Yamis returned only to have thier hearts broken by the ones that they love the most?

In my story, Marik will have lived as a tomb keeper in ancient Egypt, so he is a different person from Malik, not the result of Malik's anger. Marik will have been sealed in the Millennium Rod. Also, there will have been two different Millennium Puzzles with Yami sealed in one, and Atemi sealed in the other. Yugi will have had Yami's puzzle, and Heba will have had Atemu's. So, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Heba are all Hikaris in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Yamis Are Back

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk in the KaibaCorp headquarters, doing work for his company.

There was a speaker that buzzed, signaling that his secretary needed him.

Seto pressed the button and said, "What is it, Melinda?"

"There is an Ishizu Ishtar here to see you." Melinda said.

Seto silently groaned. He had a slight dislike for the woman because she was so prophetic in what she said, but he had another reason for it. "I don't have time." Seto said.

"She says that it's rather important." Melinda said.

Seto nearly groaned out loud. He knew that Ishizuwould not give up until she saw him. "Fine. Send her in." Seto said.

The door to his office was opened, and Ishizu walked in.

"I'm glad that you could find time in your busy schedule to talk to me, Seto." Ishizu said.

Seto glared at the woman. "What do you want and make it quick." Seto said gruffly.

"Seto, I have a dilemma which I need your help on." Ishizu said.

"I am through with your magic crap, Ishizu! When Yugi and Hebafought the Ceremonial Duel twelve years ago, they sent all four of those Yamis to the afterlife. That was when it all ended." Seto said.

"Seto, this does haveto do with them, but not in the way you think." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, when you forced Yugi and Heba to duel them, you forced Yugi and Hebato send away their lovers as well as Malik's and Ryou's. Those four were heartbroken, and truth be known, they still are. They have not fully recovered from the blow that you dealt, so leave it alone!" Seto said.

"You're defensive of them now." Ishizu said.

"Damn right I am! I happen to be good friends with them and I do not want them to get hurt anymore than they already have, so leave it alone." Seto growled, standing up.

Ishizu was not intimidated. "Seto, what I need your help with will only help them all. It will not hurt them." Ishizu said.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Seto asked.

"Hear me out, at least. They do not have to be there." Ishizu said.

'Not like they could.' Seto thought bitterly. "Fine. Be at my mansion at six o'clock tonight. I'll hear you out then. I have work that I need to do." Seto said.

"Very well. I will see you then." Ishizu said before she left.

Seto clenched his fists tightly. 'That woman had better not be pulling anything that could hurt them because if she is, I swear that I'm going to sue her so bad she won't have a penny to her name.' Seto thought angrily.

* * *

Seto drove home after his day at work. He was even angrier at Ishizu now.

After Ishizu's visit, Seto had been unable to concentrate on his work. He was too worried that whatever she had to say would hurt his friends, and that was one thing that he was not about to let happen.

Once Seto arrived at the Kaiba mansion, he went upstairs to his room to freshen up.

The mansion was a little too quiet for him.

Mokuba was away at college, and Jou was not there to keep him company, either.

After getting freshened up, he went back downstairs. He had just opened the day's paper when the doorbell rang.

Letting out a sigh, Seto stood up as Roland walked in.

"Miss Ishizu Ishtar." Roland said.

Seto turned. "Ishizu, this had better be-" Seto stopped at the sight he saw.

Behind Ishizu were four young men that Seto remembered all too well.

A smirk crossed one's face. "What's the matter, priest? Cat got your tongue?" the snide voice asked.

"Hoe-who-what-why?' Seto stammered.

"Calm down, Kaiba. You're about to run out of words to say." another snickered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"His lungs work just fine." a third said.

"They always worked fine." the fourth said.

"Seto, this is why I said that I needed your help, and this is also why Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik will not be hurt.

In the living room stood the former Pharaoh and spirit of one Millennium Puzzle, Atemu, the former Prince and spirit of the other Millennium Puzzle, Yami, the former tomb robber and spirit of the Millennium Ring, Bakura, and the former tomb keeper and spirit of the Millennium Rod, Marik. All looked as they did before they went to the afterlife although Yami was more tanned than Yugi was although he was still not as tanned as Marik and Atemu. Bakura also had a tan, but his was even lighter than Yami's.

"Okay. What is going on, and I want to know right now." Seto demanded.

"Well, in short, for the last ten years in the afterlife, these four have been rather depressed because they were forced to leavetheir lights. The gods finally got enough of them being gloomy and depressed and decided to givethem bodies of their own and sent them here to liveout their lives with their lights." Ishizu said.

"Are you telling me that that got kicked out of the afterlife because they were so depressed?" Seto asked.

"And if we did?" Marik demanded.

Seto started laughing. And he kept laughing and laughing until his sides started to hurt him so much that he had to sit down. "Y-You mean that th-they were so de-depressed that the g-gods finally kicked them out. That's rich!" Seto exclaimed, going into another laughing fit.

"Shut up, priest!" Bakura shouted.

Seto smirked. "At least I wasn't kicked out of the afterlife." Seto said.

"Why you-" Marik started.

Marik and Bakura both started to lunge at Seto only to be held back by Yami and Atemu.

"Calm down, you two!" Yami said.

"We need his help, remember!" Atemu added.

Bakura and Marik finally calmed down, but glared at Seto.

"Since we're on that subject, I do need your help." Ishizu said.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Well, as you know, these four actually lived five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, so they have no current medical records, identification, or anything." Ishizu said.

"Meaning, you want me to use my high position to create for them everything that they need to live in this modern age." Seto said.

"That's what we need." Atemu said.

"And why should I do it?" Set asked.

"Because if you don't we'll use out Shadow magic to make your life a living hell!" Bakura shouted. He was then flung again the wall. Bakurastarred wide eyed at Seto who held out his hand, keeping Bakura in place.

"Bakura, when I regained my memories as High Priest Seth back in ancient Egypt, I also regained my use of Shadow magic, and I don't need an item to keep it in control." Seto told him.

"Um, Seto, could you please put Bakura down and let us talk about this rationally?" Yami asked.

Seto released Bakura who grumbled about how the stupid priest had his magic back.

"Seto, if you do this, it will make Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou happy. Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marikcame back so that they could be with them, and you want them to be happy, so please do this." Ishizu said.

Seto sighed. "Fine. I'll get to work on it in the morning." Seto said.

"While you do that, you can tell me where I can find my light. I'm going to stay with him." Bakura said, standing up.

Seto seemed to turn somber at that. "You won't find him that easily." Seto said.

"Why not? If Ryou has found someone else, I'll kill him!" Bakura said.

"You'll get Ryou?" Atemu asked

"No, the other guy!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura, none of these four have anyone like that! It's not what I meant!" Seto shouted.

"Then what did you mean, Seto?" Yami asked as he forced Bakura to sit down.

Seto sighed. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Seto said. He left the room.

"Wonder what he's going to get." Atemu murmured.

"He'd better tell me where Ryou is." Bakura said.

"Calm down. We'll get our answers in a minute." Yami said.

Seto returned and said, "Bakura, you can't reach Ryou because he's not even in this country right now." Seto said.

"You mean he's traveling?" Bakura asked.

"Not exactly." Seto replied.

"Seto, could you give us a straight answer?" Yami asked.

"All right. After high school, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik all joined the Japanese military." Seto said.

"WHAT?!" came five surprised voices.

"If you'd call your brother every once in a while, you might know this already, Ishizu." Seto said.

"Why did they join the military?" Yami asked.

"After high school, all five decided that they wanted to make a difference in the world, so they all joined the military." Seto said. He laid a folder and said, "Captain Malik Ishtar." He laid down another one and said, "Captain Katsuya Jonouchi." He laid another down and said, "Major Ryou Bakura." He laid a fourth down and said, "Major Heba Mutou." He laid the last one down and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Yugi Mutou."

"Wow! They're all up there in rank." Bakura said.

"Yes, they are. They are all part of the 3058 Airborne Battalion with Yugi as the commanding officer of the battalion." Seto said.

"Yugi's leading them?" Yami asked, impressed that his aibou had that much power in the military.

"Yes. He's a rather good CO. In fact, he's got four medals and three commendations." Seto said.

"And the others?" Marik asked.

"Heba's he second in command. When Yugi's away at meetings with higher ups and such, he takes over for Yugi. Heba and Jou both have three medals and a commendation. Ryou and Malik both have a medal and a commendation. They all have spotless records." Seto said.

"How long have they been in?" Atemu asked.

"Ten years. They plan on making it their careers. They all love it." Seto said.

"What do they do?" Ishizu asked.

"They're all fighter pilots. They have been trained as that, but they can also be sent in as ground troops because they were trained in that as well." Seto said.

"It sounds like they've done well for themselves." Atemu said.

"They have, and they're damn proud of themselves and their accomplishments!" Seto said defensively.

"Seto, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I think that it's great with all that they have done." Atemu said.

"Where are they?" Yami asked.

Seto sighed. "They're stationed at Fort Hashimo here in Domino. Right now, they're currently deployed." Seto said.

"Deployed?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Where?" Marik demanded.

"Japan is in a war with Ishmal right now. That's where they are. Fighting in the war." Seto said.

"Are they all right?" Atemu asked.

"I talk to one of them at least once a week. Granted, I haven't heard from them this week, but I feel that I will soon." Seto said.

"Damn it! If only we had gotten back sooner!" Bakura exclaimed.

"They'll be fine." Seto said.

"Like you're worried!" Marik shot at him.

Seto slammed his hands down on the table, causing everyone to jump. "Listen, you insane Yami! I have been dating Jou since out senior year in high school! We've been together almost eleven years, and I lovehim very much! I know what you're going through! This is their fifthdeployment, and this is the fifth time I've gone through it! I know better than you how this can affect you!" Seto shouted.

They were all stunned.

"You and Jou finally admitted how you feel about each other?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we did, and we have had eleven wonderful years together. I don't deny that I miss him like hell when he's deployed, but I supported his decision from the start. I've supported them all. They all worked up from being privates to being at the rank they are now. Trust me. They are going to be all right." Seto said.

"When will you hear from them?" Yami asked.

"I got a letter from Jou earlier today. He said that they were all fine. I should hear from one of them in a day or two. I can tell them then that you're back." Seto said.

"No. Don't tell them." Yami said.

"WHY NOT?!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura, I want Yugi to know we're back as much as you want Ryou to know, but think about them. They're a long way from here, and they know that there's no way they can come home early. Knowing we're back will make it that much harder on them. Maybe we'll hurt, but imagine what that would be like for them." Yami said.

"He's right. I think waiting and letting them find out when they come back is best. It'll be torture for us, but it'll be better for them." Atemu agreed.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Marik said.

"How long have they been gone this time?" Ishizu asked.

"About a year. They still have about six months of their tour left." Seto explained.

"Well, once you get everything we need, we can start getting jobs." Yami said.

"Look, I have the keys to their apartments. You can stay there until they get back. Just so you know, Yugi and Heba live together and Ryou and Malik livetogether. They also livein the same building beside each other. You'll have to work that out." Seto said.

"I think we'll be okay." Yami said.

"You'll need groceries and other things. I'll have someone go out and get those things for you." Seto said.

The phone rang.

Seto picked it up an said, "Hello."

"_Hi, dragon._"

"Jou!" Seto exclaimed.

The others looked at him.

"_Yeah. It's me. I figured you'd be going crazy, so I thought that I'd call. I can't talk long, though._" Jou said.

"Are all of you fine?" Seto asked.

"_Yeah. We're all doing good. Yugi's a great Co. You know that. We just won a major battle, so that's a plus._" Jou said.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." Seto said.

"_Anything new with you?_" Jou asked.

"No. Same thing." Seto replied.

"_Okay. I have to go. Others want to use the phone. I'll see you when I do. Love you._" Jou said.

"Love you, too." Seto said before he hung up.

"Sentimental, are we?" Bakura asked.

"Shut up. You'd do the same if it was Ryou." Seto snapped.

"How is everyone?" Yami asked.

"They're all fine. Jou said that they won a major battle, which is a good thing." Seto said.

"In any case, thank you for helping them, Seto." Ishizu said.

"Right." Seto went over to a table and opened the drawer, getting out a box. He took out four keys and said, "These are the keys to the apartments, and if you destroy, you'll haveto deal with Yugi and the others. I won't be held accountable." Seto said.

"We get it. Thanks for all the help." Atemu said.

"Seto, what about Grandpa?" Yami asked.

"Mr. Mutou passed away two years ago. He died of natural causes." Seto said.

"Oh. We had no idea." Yami said.

"I know. He's buried at YamuriMemorial Gardens if you want to see his grave." Seto said.

Yami and Atemu nodded.

"I'll have a driver take you to the apartments. Ishizu, each one has a spare room if you want to stay with them." Seto said.

"Thanks you." Ishizu said.

The five left the mansion, needing to think on this new information.

Seto sat down and thought about all he himself had found out that day, 'I may not understand, but I do know that Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik are in for a surprise when they get back.' Seto thought. He poured himself a glass of scotch and smiled. 'I think those four are going to be happier than they have in a long time when they find out about this.' Seto thought.

* * *

Okay. That's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should go on or redo it.

If I go on, the next chapter will center around Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou at war.

Note: The place the war is at, I made up. If it exists, okay, but if you can't find it, I just made it up along with a few of the other things like the cemetary and the base.

R&R.


	2. Military Men

Just to warn you, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik might seem to be a little out of character. I'll try to keep them as in character as possible, but this story will call for these five to be a little OOCish.

* * *

Chapter 2- Military Men

A soldier walked into an office and said, "Colonel, there's a general here to see you."

"Thank you, Corporeal." Yugi said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mutou, it's a pleasure to see you again." the big man said.

"General Tanaka, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked, feigning politeness. Deep down, he couldn't stand this man.

"Did you hear about my latest victory?" General Tanaka asked.

"Yes. I heard that you took over the city of Kanish." Yugi said.

"Yes. A bloody and costly battle, but we did take it." General Tanaka said."So I heard." Yugi replied. He glanced down at the memo he had just received. He was expecting someone and hoped that the general would leave before then.

"Have you had any major battles lately, Colonel?" General Tanaka asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. My fighters just returned from the city of Tanish. We were able to clear the way for General Mahinko to get through and take the city." Yugi answered.

General Tanaka was flabbergasted. He had not expected Yugi to be able to answer the question positively, so he had no way of responding.

"Yugi, I-" Heba stopped when he saw that there was someone with him. "Sorry, Colonel. I was not aware that you had someone in here." Heba said.

Even though Yugi and Heba were brothers, they maintained military courtesy toward each other by calling each other by rank in the presence of others as well as with Jou, Malik, and Ryou.

"It's all right, Major. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I was just informed that General Mahinko's car just pulled up. I knew that you were expecting him, Colonel." Heba said.

"Thank you, Major Mutou. I will be out in a moment." Yugi said.

Heba saluted before he left the room

Yugi turned to General Tanaka and said, "If you will excuse me, General, I must go."

"Of course." General Tanaka said, still stunned that Yugi had helped win such a major victory.

Yugi walked out of his office and down the hall of the base before he arrived at the front where Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were waiting for him. Yugi motioned for them to follow him, and the four walked to where General Mahinko stepped out of his car.

Yugi and the other four saluted.

"General Mahinko, welcome to the 3058th Airborne." Yugi said.

General Mahinko saluted back. "At ease." General Mahinko said.

All the three stood at attention when he said that with their hands behind their backs.

"I trust that you and your team are all right, Colonel?" General Mahinko asked.

"Yes. Congratulations on your victory, General. I'm sure that the commanding general is pleased." Yugi said.

"Come now, Colonel. Without you and your crack air team, I would have been unable to win that battle. The real heroes are you and your team. Without your bombing expertise, we would have had a major loss." General Mahinko replied.

"Sir, if you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters. Captain Ishtar, get the General's bags." Yugi ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir." Malik before he went and got the bag from the car.

"You need not make a major fuss over me, Colonel. I am merely here to observe you and your team." General Mahinko said.

"Sir, you are a visiting officer, and this is protocol." Yugi said.

A private came up and said, "Lieutenant Colonel, sir."

"What is it, Private?" Yugi asked.

"There seems to be a problem in supply. Request that you come and aid us." the private said.

"Very well, Private. I will be there momentarily." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir, Colonel." the private said and saluted before he left.

"Major Mutou, you will see the General to his quarters and make sure he has all that he needs." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir, Colonel Mutou." Heba replied, saluting.

"Major Bakura, come with me." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded and followed Yugi as he walked off to tend to the problem in supply.

"Right this way, General." Heba said, leading the man down through the buildings.

"Tell me, Major. Is it coincidence that you and the Lieutenant Colonel have the same last name, or does the theories of genetics apply considering the fact that you look like him(1)?" General Mahinko asked.

"Yes, sir, General. The Lieutenant Colonel and I are twin brothers, sir." Heba answered.

"Why the major and colonel then? Do you not address each other by name?" General Mahinko asked.

"We prefer not to let familial ties influence us on anything. In private, we will refer to each other by name, but we keep up the professional courtesy. Some of the brass may not approve of such things." Heba explained.

"I see. Most would not approve. I myself have no problem with it, but if it is what you prefer to do, then I have no right to say otherwise." General Mahinko said.

"These are your quarters, General." Heba said, stopping in front of the small building.

"Thank you, Major." General Mahinko said. He walked into the building which was no bigger than a regular sized room.

The room had a single bunk in it along with a small desk that had a chair as well as a small mirror and basin.

"If these quarters are not to your liking, General, I am sure that the Colonel can find you quarters that will satisfy you." Heba said.

"These quarters will suit me just fine, Major. Captain, place my bag on the bed. It will be fine there." General Mahinko said.

Malik did as ordered and set the bag on the bed.

"If that is all General, we will go on. Someone will come get you at 1700 hours. Colonel Mutou has set up the meeting for then." Heba said.

"Very good. You're all dismissed." General Mahinko said.

Heba, Malik, and Jou saluted before they left.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou walked to the supply building.

"What do you think they messed up?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, Major, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Yugi answered.

The two reached the supply building and went in.

"Sergeant Reedington, what seems to be problem?" Yugi asked.

"Colonel, we ordered five sets of missiles for each plane for the nest air raid, but we only received three sets for each." Sergeant Reedington said.

"Where is the supply log?" Yugi asked.

Sergeant Reedington picked up and book and said, "Here it is, sir."

Yugi took the book and looked through it. "We did requisition the amount you said. I'll call headquarters and see what happened. For now, we'll just have to make do with what we have." Yugi said.

"Very well, sir. There was another problem, sir." Sergeant Reedington said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"We also requisitioned ammunition, grenades, rifles, and side arms since we have been told there's a possibility that we will be in a ground battle, but I'm afraid that we only have enough for half the battalion." Sergeant Reedington said.

Yugi looked at the requisition and saw that the sergeant was right again. "You're right. I'll look into this." Yugi said.

"Thank you, sir, and I'm sorry to have bothered you." Sergeant Reedington said.

"Sergeant, you needed help with a problem, and you followed protocol by calling me. You did the right thing, and that's what matters. You're job is to make sure that we get what we need, and you noticed that we didn't get all that we do need. You have nothing to apologize for. Carry on." Yugi said, handing the supply logs back to him.

Sergeant Reedington saluted before leaving.

Yugi and Ryou left the supply building.

"How do the idiots in Tokyo expect us to fight a ground battle without the right equipment? It's not like when we have air strikes. We don't need as much then." Ryou said.

"I don't know. I'll have to call and see what they say. Although it's going to take a while. I certainly do hope that we are not called into a ground battle any time soon." Yugi said.

"Do you need anything from me?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Would you see about getting the others sets of missiles that we ordered? I need to look into the missing ground assault materials." Yugi said.

"Certainly, Colonel." Ryou said, taking the requisition from Yugi.

"Let me go, and see what they say at headquarters." Yugi said.

Ryou watched Yugi leave. 'Whoever messed up the requisition is in for it. Yugi's not one to take things like this lightly.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk on the phone. He was getting in touch with Hitomi, the Japanese headquarters.

"_Hitomi._" an operator said.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Yugi Mutou. I need to get in touch with central supply." Yugi said.

"_Yes, sir. Colonel. One moment please._" the operator said.

After waiting a few moments, a voice said, "Sergeant Hillshy. Central Supply."

"Sergeant, this is Lieutenant Colonel Yugi Mutou, CO of the 3058 Airborne Battalion." Yugi said,

"_Colonel, what can I do for you sir?_" Hillshy said.

"Sergeant, I put in a requisition for armament in a ground assault on 5 October. When we received our allotment, my supply sergeant brought it to my attention that we only received half of what we requisitioned." Yugi said.

"_Colonel, I can assure you that you received all that you requisitioned._" Hillshy said.

"Sergeant, I spent the last two hours with my supply sergeant going over everything that we received in out latest supplies. Of the things that we requisitioned, only half of the armaments needed for a ground assault was among them. With what we received, only half of my Battalion would have anything." Yugi said.

"_Colonel, you're an airborne division. You do not need such things._" Hillshy said in a smug voice.

"Do not use such a tone with me, Sergeant! Or should I say corporeal!" Yugi snapped.

"_I'm sorry, sir._" Hillshy said.

"Sergeant, although my battalion is an airborne assault group, we have been trained in ground assault as well. We are preparing for a ground assault, something that my battalion cannot do without the proper equipment." Yugi said.

"_Colonel, there's not much that I can do._" Hillshy said.

"Really? Tell me. How would it look on your permanent record if it were stated that a major battle was lost and many lives lost for the simple fact that you were unwilling to give my battalion the proper equipment that was needed?" Yugi said in a threatening tone.

"_Well, I-_" Hillshy started.

"Do not forget that I am well above you in rank and can easily have you demoted." Yugi said.

"_I-_" Hillshy stammered.

"General Mahinko is the one who is ordering this assault by my battalion. Would you like to say that my battalion does not need the equipment for this ground assault?" Yugi asked.

"_No. Of course not._" Hillshy said, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Then I expect to have the rest of our supplies for the ground assault here within the week or you will be having to talk to the General about your lack of cooperation." Yugi said.

"_Yes, Colonel. I'm sorry for my ignorance._" Hillshy said.

"Good." Yugi said before he hung up the phone with a slam.

"Problems?"

Yugi looked up to find Heba in the room. "Come in and shut the door." Yugi said.

Heba did as he was told and sat down in one of the chairs across from Yugi. "What happened?" Heba asked.

"Supply decided to short us by half on the equipment that we needed for the ground assault being planned." Yugi answered.

"What?! How do they expect us to fight a battle without the proper supplies?" Heba demanded.

"I don't know, Heba, but I just talked to a smug and stupid Sergeant who seemed to think that we didn't need the supplies because we were an airborne unit." Yugi answered.

"I take it that you ensured he would give us what we needed." Heba said.

"After threatening him with demotion and having to threat to have General Mahinko talk to him, he became rather cooperative." Yugi said.

"Would you have went to the General?" Heba asked.

"If need be." Yugi answered.

There was a knock.

"Come in!" Yugi said.

Ryou walked in and said, "We should get the other sets of missiles in a week. Ten days at the most." Ryou said.

"Good. Are Jou and Malik getting the General?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. They should be here momentarily." Ryou replied.

After a few minutes, Jou and Malik arrived with General Mahinko in tow.

"Before we begin, with whom am I with?" General Mahinko asked.

"General, this is my second-in-command, Major Heba Mutou." Yugi said, motioning to Heba, who nodded. "This is Major Ryou Bakura." Yugi said, and Ryou nodded. "This is Captain Katsuya Jonouchi." Yugi said, and Jou nodded. "And Captain Malik Ishtar." Yugi said, and Malik nodded.

"Very good. I'm here to inform you about the ground assault. We're hope to take some enemy guerillas by surprise. They have a base that we have located here, at the village if Taikesh." General Mahinko said, pointing to a place on the map. "We suspect that all of the villagers are a part of the guerillas or at least aid them. I have a group handling that. While the guerillas are distracted, your team is to go in and rescue some of our boys that are being held hostage." General Mahinko explained.

"A rescue operation." Yugi said.

"Yes. You have done one before that was successful. That's why I'm entrusting this mission to you, Colonel." General Mahinko said.

"General, we won't let you down." Yugi said.

"I know you won't. You have a good group of soldiers, Colonel. I trust that you and your team will bring our boys back to safety." General Mahinko said.

"General, where will we be taking the rescued soldiers to?" Malik asked.

"We'll be bringing them back to this base because it is the closest one. We'll have several medi-vac buses waiting here to take the soldiers to one of the MASH units." General Mahinko said.

"Do we know how many captives the guerillas have?" Jou asked.

"No, captain. All we can do is estimate. Our reconnaissance team has estimated that there are at least a dozen soldiers imprisoned. Maybe more." General Mahinko said.

Yugi stood up. "General, you have my word that my team will do everything possible to rescue our comrades." Yugi said.

"I have no doubt. I will remain at this base until the mission is complete. I'll be with the communication group. You'll need to remain in contact with us at all times so we'll know whether or not to abort the mission. I'm warning you that the mission will be bloody, dangerous, and possible fatal to many." General Mahinko said.

"General, we knew coming into the military that there would be a chance that we could get killed. That does not worry us. All we care about is getting in a rescuing our allies." Yugi said.

"Very well. The mission will take place at 0400 on 25 October." General Mahinko said.

"Sir, yes, sir." all five said.

* * *

That night, the group sat in Yugi's office.

"A rescue mission. This one could get us killed." Jou said.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful." Heba said.

"We have our guardians watching out for us." Malik said.

All five raised their scotch glasses.

"To Yami." Yugi said.

"To Atemu." Heba said.

"To Bakura." Ryou said.

"To Marik." Malik said.

"To Seto." Jou said.

"For our loved ones." the five said as they clinked their glasses together in what was customary for them to do every night. Remember their lovers and what they were fighting for. And to honor the four Yamis that had left them twelve years before.

* * *

That was chapter 2. I wanted to give you a look at Yugi and the others in the military. I hope that you liked this.

(1) The thoery of genetics joke was something said by Captain Hawkeye Pierce from the TV show M*A*S*H. If any of you watch it, you'll know who I'm talking about. It's an old war-based TV show.

The military type terms are actual terms used. I also know these terms from watching M*A*S*H.

The next chapter will be back to Domino to see how the Yamis are making out in the modern world. It'll be about the Yamis alone.

R&R.


	3. The Yamis' Background

This chapter is about the Yamis.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Yamis' Background

"What in the name of Ra is that?!" Bakura shouted.

Ishizu sighed. "Calm yourself, Bakura. It's just a blender." Ishizu said as she turned the blender off.

"Why does this modern age have to have so many confounded mechanical devices?" Bakura demanded.

"They're electrical appliances, Bakura." Ishizu said.

"Things were much simpler back in the day that we lived in. We didn't need things like a blender to mix food or a washing machine to wash clothes. We did everything ourselves without all the noise." Marik said, glaring at the blender.

Ishizu shook her head. The two Yamis were really starting to her on her last nerve.

A week had passed by since her talk with Seto, and she was close to losing her patience with Bakura and Marik.

There was a knock on the door, and Ishizu went to answer it to find that Atemu and Yami were out on the front steps."Are we interrupting something, Ishizu?" Atemu asked, hearing Bakura muttering under his breath in ancient Egyptian.

Ishizu smiled. "I was just trying to acquaint them with modern day things, but it's not working out so well." Ishizu said. She motioned for the two to come on in.

Yami and Atemu walked into the apartment to find Marik and Bakura in the kitchen.

"Problems?" Yami asked.

Bakura glared. "All these contraptions are getting on my last nerves!" Bakura snapped.

"You two have to be having it worse than us since you don't have someone to help you." Marik said.

"Actually, we're adjusting to this time just fine." Atemu replied.

"How?" Bakura demanded.

"Well, while you two were so hell-bent on taking over the world and killing me and Yami, Yami and I actually took the time to ask Heba and Yugi questions about the modern day, and we had them teach us how to use some of the things of this world." Atemu said.

"Great. They have more knowledge of this world than we do." Marik said.

"Do you think that you could help them?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't know. Should we?" Yami asked.

Bakura growled.

"Come on, Yami. You know that Yugi would want you to." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Fine. I guess we can try to help them." Yami said.

The phone rang.

Ishizu went and answered it. "Hello?" She listened a moment and then said, "Hello, Seto." A moment later, she said, "You do?…Okay. We'll come over now. All right. Good bye." Ishizu said before she hung up the phone.

"What did the priest want?" Bakura asked.

"He has everything you need to live in this modern world." Ishizu said.

"Meaning he's gotten our new identities." Yami said.

"Yes. We should go over to the mansion so that you can get everything." Ishizu said.

"Fine. Let's go." Marik said.

The five left the apartment to head over to the mansion.

* * *

Seto was sitting at his desk in his office. He was going over the last few things that he would need to tell the Yamis when they got there.

There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in." Seto called.

Roland opened the door and said, "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Miss Ishtar is here with the four young men from before." Roland said.

"Bring them in here." Seto said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied and left the room.

"I hope that these people appreciate the work and favors that I had to call in to get them all of this stuff." Seto muttered.

A few moments later, the door opened again, and Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Ishizu walked into the office.

"You said that you had everything that we needed, Seto." Atemu staid.

"Yes, I do. I hope you appreciate all the work that I put into getting you all of this stuff." Seto said.

"Just give it to us." Bakura growled.

Seto glared at him, but picked up the stack of folders that were sitting on his desk beside him. "I obviously couldn't use any of their last names, so I had to improvise and make up new ones for you." Seto said.

"What are they?" Marik asked.

"Considering that fact that you two are brothers, I decided that I would just keep that in the present day. Yami. Atemu. You're last name is Sennen. Bakura, you're last name is Remes. Marik, you're last name is Ishmal." Seto said as he handed each of them a manila folder that had all the info that they would need. "I suggest that you look over all of that material and know it by heart in case you are asked about it." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto. We really do appreciate everything that you are doing to help us out." Atemu said.

"Just don't tell anyone." Seto said.

"No problem. Who would believe that you actually cared about anyone except yourself as it is." Bakura said.

Seto glared at them. "By the way, if you want, I can give you all jobs." Seto said.

"Jobs?!" all four exclaimed.

"Yes. It's not like back in ancient Egypt where you didn't have to actually do manual labor. You have to have a job to earn money. I'm saying that I'll find a job for you at KaibaCorp if you need it." Seto said.

"Thanks for the offer, Seto, but I think that we'll try to find jobs on our own." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We need to try to do this on our own." Yami agreed.

"Humph! I'm not getting a damn job! I'll just go back to what I did in ancient Egypt." Bakura said.

"There are no tombs for you to rob." Seto pointed out.

"No, but the art of stealing is something that I have always been good at." Bakura said.

"Fine, but if you get arrested, don't bring me into it because there is no way that I am going to bail you out." Seto said.

"Seto, have you heard from any of the others?" Yami asked.

"No. Honestly, they don't get the chance to call that often. Once a week at the most. Sometimes, I don't even hear from them in a week. Jou's always writing me letters, though. He keeps me up to date on how they're doing, and he'll tell me the things that aren't classified." Seto said.

"Let us know when you do hear from them. We'd like to be kept up to date on how they're doing." Yami said.

"I'll let you know. I rarely hear from anyone, but Jou, but he does tell me how the others are doing. When he tells me, I'll make sure that you know." Seto said.

"Good." Atemu said.

"By the way, Mokuba's coming home from college in a few days. He'll be real happy to see you guys if you don't mind coming over and letting him see you. Well, Yami and Atemu, at least." Seto said.

"And what about us?" Marik demanded.

"Considering the fact that you both endangered Mokuba's life, I'm not real sure that he's going to be thrilled to see either one of you." Seto replied.

"You have to admit that Mokuba wanting to see the two of you would be an odd thing considering how many times you did attack us all." Atemu agreed.

"Fine. Malik's the only one that came back to see anyway." Marik said.

"Yeah. Ryou's my only concern, too." Bakura added.

Yami rolled his eyes at what the two were saying. "Anyway, just let us know when Mokuba gets back, and we'll be glad to come and see him." Yami said.

"Good because I'm not sure that he would believe me if I just told him that you were back. He would want some kind of proof." Seto said.

"I think seeing us in the flesh would be proof enough." Atemu said.

"Thanks you for all your help, Seto. You've helped a lot." Ishizu said.

"I didn't do it for you or them. I did it for Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi mostly." Seto said.

"Why Yugi?" Yami asked.

After you all left, Heba didn't duel as much, but Yugi did. Anyway, I ended up starting to loosen up around Yugi first, and we became friends. Apparently, Yugi had always suspected my attraction to Jou and decided to see if he could help me out. He convinced me to start treating Jou better and to try and be friends with them. It worked. I was able to get closer to Jou even though I still hadn't admitted how I felt toward him. Yugi helped me do that. I owe Yugi for the fact that Jou and I are together. He gave me a lot of helpful advice that I used to win Jou over." Seto explained.

Yami laughed lightly. "Yeah. Yugi always denied the fact, but he always was a romantic at heart." Yami said.

"You mostly did this to repay Yugi then." Atemu surmised.

"No. I did it as a favor to friends. Yugi helped me get Jou back. I guess you could say that I'm doing the same in a way." Seto said.

"Well, whether it was for us or not, thank you, Seto. You've done a great deal to help us." Atemu said.

"Fine. Just come here and ask if you end up needing jobs, and put me down for a job reference when you fill out applications. I'll vouch for you considering the fact that none of you actually have real prior work experience." Seto said.

"Okay, and thanks." Atemu said.

The five left the mansion.

Seto leaned back and sighed. "I know that Yugi and the others are going to appreciate this, but I have a feeling that they'll drive me insane before they get back." Seto said.

* * *

Later, at the apartment that their lights shared, Yami and Atemu were looking over all the materials on their new identities that Seto had given them.

"Seto sure went all out on this. I don't think that he overlooked a single detail where all of this was concerned." Yami said.

"No kidding. He got everything from birth records to former employees." Atemu said.

"It's probably going to end up being a good thing when you look at it." Yami said.

"Yeah. We're going to need all this." Atemu agreed. He set his papers on the table and sighed. "I guess I would be a bit more enthusiastic about all of this if Heba was already here. He was the reason that we were sent back in the first place. Well, me anyway." Atemu said.

"I get it. I wish that Yugi was here just as much as you wish that Heba was here." Yami said he laid his papers on the table as well. "We can't expect Yugi and Heba just to drop their lives and come running back to us just because we're here. They did move on and live good lives. Their military careers seem to be important to them." Yami said.

"I know. We should probably get ourselves steady jobs first anyway. There's no way that I am going to let Heba be the only one making money. As much as he'll be glad to see me, I'm not going to make him be the only one that pays the bills." Atemu said.

"I know. I suppose you and I will be going job hunting tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yeah. I don't know what Bakura and Marik plan on doing, but I hope that they don't do anything stupid that could get them thrown in jail. I really don't think that Seto is going to help them out if they do get themselves thrown behind bars." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "You know that with Marik and Bakura, chances are that they're going back to their ways of stealing. It's inevitable. They just can't resist doing it. They have their shadow magic to help them get out of tough situations, not to mention the fact that they're good at giving the authorities the slip anyway. I really don't think that we need to worry about them." Yami said.

"I see you're point. They were always good at getting away from the guards back in ancient Egypt. It was next to impossible to catch them." Atemu said.

"We never did manage that one." Yami said.

"No, and I really don't think that any of the modern day authorities would have any better luck than we did back then." Atemu said.

* * *

A burglar alarm went off.

"Come on, Marik. Let's go!" Bakura hissed.

The two grabbed the loot that they had managed to grab from the store before they high tailed it out of the store. They disappeared from the store using their shadow magic and reappeared in the apartment that belonged to their lights.

"That was a great heist. Using shadow magic to block the security camera means that the police will never know that we were ever there." Bakura said.

Marik smirked. "You know, I think that it was harder to steal back in Egypt than it was here." Marik said.

"I know. At least the guards did give us a good chase. Oh, well." Bakura said.

Both heard an exasperated sigh and turned to find themselves facing a rather irate looking Ishizu.

"Sometimes, I wonder why the gods allowed you two to come back." Ishizu said before she left the room.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

"She has no idea how close we came to not being able to come back." Bakura said.

"No kidding." Marik agreed.

~Flashback~

_"Pharaoh Atemu. Prince Yami. It has come to our attention that since your arrival here in paradise neither of you has been happy." Ra said._

_"No, my lord. We are not." Atemu said as he and Yami were kneeled on the floor._

_"Rise." Ma'at said._

_The two did as they were told and faced the gods._

_"Tell us. Why is it that you are unhappy here? Is it not to your liking?" Obelisk asked._

_"It is not that we do not like it here." Yami said._

_"Then why are you unhappy? There must be a reason to cause this displeasure at being here." Horus said._

_"My lords, the truth is that neither of us are happy because we have been separated from our lights." Atemu said._

_"Hmm. The ones called Yugi and Heba. The ones who freed you." Slifer said._

_"Yes. They were our lovers, and we will never find happiness without them." Atemu explained._

_A smile seemed to be shared among the gods._

_"We were aware of this before we called you here. We merely wanted to hear you say it. Anubis." Ra said._

_"With my agreement, we have decided that we will send you back to earth to live out your mortal lives with your lights." Anubis said._

_"We can?!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed._

_"Yes. You will retain your shadow magic, but try to refrain from using it." Horus said._

_"My lords, may I ask one thing?" Atemu asked._

_"Is there a concession that you wish, Pharaoh Atemu?" Ma'at asked._

_"Yes. Would it be possible for you to allow Bakura and Marik to return as well?" Atemu asked._

_"Why them?!" Ra exclaimed._

_"Indeed. They caused everything to happen with Zorc." Obelisk asked._

_"That may be, but Bakura and Marik were also lovers with their lights, and it is not fair that we return to ours when they cannot. I know that they have done evil in their past, but it was because of misdeeds done to them as children. Such horrors cannot go without affecting someone." Atemu said._

_"Hmm. An excellent point you make. Do you both agree on this?" Horus asked._

_"Yes. Ryou and Malik, their lights, are good friends, and we do not wish to see the pain that they would feel when they saw that Yugi and Heba had us back when they were still alone." Yami said._

_"What say you, Anubis? This is your domain we are messing with." Slifer said._

_"True, they have done evil, but it was the result of wrongs committed against them. Given the selflessness of the request, I believe that I would grant the request that they have made." Anubis said._

_"It would seem that your lights rubbed off on you." Ra said._

_Both blushed._

_Bakura and Marik appeared._

_"All four of you will be sent back to the mortal world to live out your days with your lights. We warn you. Bring harm to them, and it is our wrath you will face." Ra said._

_A bright flash of light blinded them before they were faced with a wide-eyed and shocked Ishizu._

~End Flashback~

"We owe those two the fact that we are here to be with Ryou and Malik." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and they'll never know how much it means to us." Marik said.

"We'll find a way to repay them one day." Bakura said.

"Yeah. The vendetta is over, so we can at least tolerate them now." Marik said.

The two put away what they had stolen before they went to eat something.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thought that I would give you a little background about how they came back.

Next chapter will be back to Yugi and the others.

NOTE: Until Yugi and the others come home from war, each chapter will alternate between being about the Yamis and the Hikairs.

R&R.


	4. Rescue Mission

Chapter 4- Rescue Mission

Yugi was going a few of the last notes that he needed. He looked at a map and mentally figured out how things would go as far as distance was concerned.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

"Colonel Mutou, sir." a voice said.

Yugi looked up to see a man in a frilly pink dress in the room. "O'Connell." Yugi said.

"Here's the reports from General Mahinko." O'Connell said, handing the folders to Yugi.

"Thank you, corporal. New dress?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I just finished it." O'Connell answered.

"Be in a uniform at 1300 hours at the meetings. It's important. We'll be heading out afterwards, and I don't want you in one of your dresses when we're on the battlefield." Yugi said.

"Of course, sir." O'Connell said before he walked out.

General Mahinko walked in, a bewildered look on his face.

"Colonel, who the hell was that soldier in a dress?" General Mahinko asked.

"That was Corporal George O'Connell." Yugi answered.

"Why was he dressed like that? Is he gay or something? A cross dresser?" General Mahinko asked.

"None of them. O'Connell was a draftee, therefore, here against his will. He dresses in dresses hoping to get a section eight. He wants me to believe that he's loony." Yugi said.

"Oh. That explains it. Do you let him do that?" General Mahinko asked.

"Yes. He's a good soldier and does his work, albeit in a dress. However, he's never let me down before, and he will be in uniform for the mission." Yugi said.

"As long as he doesn't mess this up." General Mahinko said.

"He won't. I can assure you of that." Yugi said.

* * *

At 1300 hundred hours, the troops in the 3058th Airborne Battalion gathered for assembly.

Yugi stood surveying his troops with Heba at his side.

"Listen up. At 0400, we will be heading out to aid in an attack on a guerilla hideout. We will not be participating in the attack. Our mission is to go in and rescue the soldiers that are being held captive. We're going in to bring some of our boys home. This is a dangerous mission. I won't deny that fact. There's a chance that we won't all make it out unharmed. The mission is potentially fatal. We're not going to let that stop us! We are going in to bring our soldiers, our countrymen, our brothers and sisters home! We are not going to leave even one of the captives behind!" Yugi said.

The men started to cheer for the speech.

"Be brave. Be strong. Be true. And remember. NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" Yugi said loudly.

"NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" the soldiers shouted back, repeating a phrase that seemed to have become to motto of the 3058th.

"Be ready to move out at 0230 hours. We begin then. The attack starts at 0400." Yugi said.

"Sir, yes, sir." the soldiers said.

"Dismissed." Yugi said.

The soldiers disassembled.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik joined Yugi and Heba.

"Encouraging speech as always. The troops respect you for that." Malik said.

"I know. Jou, I need you to make sure that all out weapons, ammo, and other materials are ready for when we leave." Yugi said.

"Right." Jou said.

"Ryou, make sure that at 0200, all the troops are ready. We can't have anything delaying us." Yugi said.

"Will do." Ryou agreed.

"Malik, I need you to get all communications ready. We need to keep firm communications with base at all times." Yugi said.

"On it." Malik said.

"Heba, I want you to come with me." Yugi said.

Heba nodded, and the group separated.

"Oh! Ryou!" Yugi called.

Ryou turned.

"Make sure O'Connell is in full uniform." Yugi said.

Al five laughed at that.

"I will." Ryou promised.

"You don't think O'Connell would go in battle in a dress, do you?" Heba asked.

"He's trying to prove he's crazy. He might just try it." Yugi said.

The two entered Yugi's office and started looking over the maps.

"You worried?" Heba asked.

"I have my entire battalion going into a possibly fatal battle. We have over two dozen captive soldiers whose fate depends on us. Damn right I'm worried." Yugi said.

"We'll be fine." Heba said. He smiled and said, "We've got a little help from some old friends."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "I'm sure that Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik will be looking out for us."

* * *

~0230 Hours~

All of the troops were gathered together, awaiting further instructions.

"We're ready." Heba said.

"Ryou, is O'Connell-" Yugi started.

"Full uniform." Ryou answered.

"Good. I really don't want to have to reprimand him." Yugi said. He turned to his troops and said, "We're ready. Don't forget that this is a rescue mission. Fighting is not our objective. The 2698th Ground Division will be directly attacking the village. While the guerillas are distracted by the 2698th, we will move in and rescue our boys. Our objective is rescue. Fight if no choice is given." Yugi said.

"Sir, yes, sir." the troops replied.

"Move out!" Yugi ordered.

The troops headed to the jeeps that would take them to their destination as soon as possible.

General Mahinko approached and said, "Colonel, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, General. We will not let you down." Yugi said.

"I'm certain you won't." General Mahinko said before walking off.

The jeeps headed out, with Yugi and Heba in the lead jeep.

* * * * * *

~0345 Hours~

Yugi and his troops were about 50 yards from the village that was about to be attacked. They were waiting for when the time was right to infiltrate the village.

Yugi looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes before the attack starts." Yugi said into his intercom at his ear.

"_Right._" Heba said.

"_Understood._" Jou said.

"_We're ready._" Malik said.

"_All set._" Ryou said.

"Don't forget that no one moves out until I give the order." Yugi said.

"_Yes, sir._" Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou said.

"Colonel Takishima." Yugi said.

"_Colonel._" Takishima replied.

"We're ready when you are." Yugi said.

"_We're all set, too. Wait at lest fifteen minutes so that we're in full battle before you attempt to enter._" Takishima said.

"Understood." Yugi said.

The 3058th had been split up into five groups to go in from different directions. Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were each leading one group.

Yugi turned to his team and said, "Be ready. We'll be commencing the rescue operation within thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir." the men said.

~0400 Hours~

The sounds of gunfire and explosions were heard.

"It's started." Yugi said.

"Do we move in?" O'Connell asked.

"No. Not until I give the order." Yugi answered.

~0415 Hours~

"Move out!" Yugi ordered both into his intercom and to his team.

Taking their weapons, the group charged toward the villages. Along the way ,they came across guerillas.

Yugi aimed his rifle and fired at the enemy. He hit several of the guerillas with the bullets as did his team.

A guerilla came at Yugi from behind, but he rammed the butt of his rifle into the guerilla's face before he kicked the guerilla back.

Several of the others in his team were also fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

"Move on!" Yugi ordered when all of the guerillas were down.

As they entered the village, they converged with Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik's group, as planned.

Yugi motioned for everyone to spread out and search.

Yugi and Heba came across some women.

The women lunged at them with knives, screaming in another language.

Yugi and Heba both fired at the women, shooting them dead.

"_Colonel. Major. We've found them._" Jou said through the intercom.

"We're on our way." Yugi replied.

The two made their way to where Jou, Malik, and Ryou were with a lot of their troops.

Yugi nodded, and Malone, a big man, broke the door down.

With Yugi in the lead, they made their way into the dark, damp, desolate prison.

Inside were at least a dozen of Japanese troops. The troops looked surprised to see their own countrymen in the room.

"We're from the 3058th. We're here to help you." Yugi said.

"Colonel. There's more of us." a lieutenant said.

"Do you know where?" Yugi asked.

"A few buildings over." he said as he was helped out of the cell.

"Ryou, Malik. Oversee their rescue and get them out of here ASAP. Jou, Heba. Come with me. Your teams, too." Yugi ordered.

While Ryou and Malik led their teams in the rescue of the prisoners, Yugi, Jou, and Heba led their teams to the other building.

Once more, Malone busted the door down, and the group stormed in.

"Who are you?" a colonel demanded.

"Colonel, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Yugi Mutou of the 3058th Airborne Battalion. We're here to rescue you and all the other captives." Yugi said as the team set to freeing them.

Soon, all of them were freed.

"I have never been so happy to see a fellow soldier in my life." the colonel said.

"Let's get them out." Yugi ordered.

The group headed out. They had made it halfway through the village when they were shot.

Everyone hit the dirt.

Yugi took out his pistol and started firing as the other soldiers fired their rifles.

"Move on out! Protect as many as you can!" Yugi ordered his men.

With the 3058th protecting them, the prisoners made their way through the village.

The colonel was shot in the leg and went down.

"Hold on, sir." Yugi said, getting the man's arm over his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Colonel, leave me here and save my men." the colonel said.

"No. We will get you all out. We don't leave any solder behind, regardless." Yugi said, hauling the man to his feet.

Heba fired at a guerilla. "Get out of here, Colonel. I'll cover you." Heba said.

"Thank you, major." Yugi said, helping the colonel along the way.

Even though they were under fire, Yugi and his team managed to get all of the prisoners out.

Once at the safe zone, Yugi said, "Are all the prisoners here?"

"Only my men were here, and they're all accounted for. I owe you my mens' lives as well as my own Colonel Mutou." the colonel said.

"We're soldiers. We help each other. The evac buses should be here soon. They'll take you and your men to a MASH unit for treatment." Yugi said.

The colonel nodded.

Once the evac team arrived, they started getting the rescued prisoners out.

"Colonel Takishima, how are you and your men?" Yugi asked.

"_We're doing fine. We're heading out. Was the operation successful?_" Takishima asked.

"Completely. Everyone was rescued." Yugi said.

"_General Mahinko will be glad to hear that._" Takishima said.

Soon, the 3058th was heading back to their base.

* * * * * *

~1600 Hours~

After arriving back at the base, the base doctors looked Yugi and his team over to see to their injuries.

After being cleared, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou met in Yugi's office with General Mahinko.

"A complete success. From the sound of it, that guerilla hideout is finished, and all of the prisoners were rescued." General Mahinko said.

"We did the best that we could." Ryou said.

"Did the 2698th have any casualties?" Yugi asked.

"None, but a few critically wounded. Still not sure how that will play out just yet." General Mahinko said.

"Some good did some out of it. That's the important part." Heba said.

"Indeed. You and your team should feel proud. You have done a great service to our country." General Mahinko said.

"Thank you, General. It's through the efforts of the entire 3058th that we were able to do this." Yugi said.

"I commend you all. Good evening, gentlemen." General Mahinko said.

The five saluted as General Mahinko left. They then fell in the chairs.

"That was exhausting." Jou said.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

O'Connell walked in wearing a silk nightgown. "All of the soldiers have been examined. No terribly serious injuries." O'Connell said, handing Yugi the stack of folders detailing all injures.

"Thank you, O'Connell." Yugi said.

"Couldn't wait to get out of uniform, could you?" Malik asked.

"These are what I wear." O'Connell said.

"O'Connell, never wear something like that outside your tent again." Yugi said. He added, "If you must, wear something not see through."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." O'Connell said before leaving.

Yugi put a hand to his head. "I think I need to get him that discharge." Yugi said.

The group laughed.

"How about a drink before we go to bed?" Heba asked.

Yugi stood up and got five glasses and the scotch out. He poured all five of them glasses of scotch.

The group picked up their glasses.

"To Yami." Yugi said.

"To Atemu." Heba said.

"To Marik." Malik said.

"To Bakura." Ryou said.

"To Seto." Jou said.

"To our guardian angels. Thank you for the safe mission." Yugi said.

The five drank to it.

"Well, I'd say that our guardian angels are doing their job." Ryou said.

"They'll always be looking out for you guys. You know that." Jou said.

"We know, but we'll always miss them, Jou. Nothing can change that." Yugi said.

"Can't wait to see them again someday." Malik said.

"Let's got to bed. It's already 0000 hours, and we have to be up at 0600." Yugi said.

The group said good night and went to their tents to go to bed.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 4. I got the idea of O'Connell being a man who wears women's clothes to try and get out of the army from M*A*S*H. THere is a character called Klinger on the show who did the same thing.

Next chapter will be back to the Yamis. Yami and Atemu will be job hunting, and Mokuba finds a surprise.

R&R.


	5. Job Hunting

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with Mistaken Identity.

Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5- Job Hunting

Yami and Atemu got up and went into the kitchen where Yami started to fix them some breakfast.

"Yami, I've been meaning to ask you how you learned to cook so well." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Well, you know that Yugi was always cooking when we were here before, and I got curious and asked him to teach me a little. After you and I figured out how to use our magic to materialize bodies for ourselves, Yugi showed me how to cook a few things. I guess that's why I can cook. I remember what he told me in those times. I guess I remember them because it's something that brought us really close together." Yami smiled and then said, "In fact, it was in one of those times that I actually told Yugi that I loved him."

"Really?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded.

~Flashback~

_Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen._

_"Okay, Yami. Making a cake isn't too hard." Yugi said._

_"Are you sure?" Yami asked, remembering how making lasagna went._

_"Yes. I'm sure. Okay. Could you get a cup of mild in one of the measuring cups out and two eggs for me?" Yugi asked._

_"Sure thing." Yami said. He went to the refrigerator and opened the door and took out the milk and two eggs. He placed the eggs on the table and then got out a measuring cup and poured a cup of milk before putting the milk back in the refrigerator. "Okay. What now?" Yami asked._

_"We'll have to make the dough first. We need to get the flour." Yugi said._

_Yami blinked. "Why do we need a flower?" Yami asked, wondering what they needed a plant for._

_Yugi laughed. "Yami, I don't mean flower as in a plant. It's something for baking." Yugi said. He went to the refrigerator and took out the bag of flour. "This is what I mean." Yugi said._

_"Oh. That makes more sense." Yami said. _

_Yugi went to go back over to the kitchen, but slipped. "AHH!" Yugi exclaimed._

_"YUGI!" Yami shouted, running over. He managed to catch his Hikari before he slammed his head into the floor._

_Unfortunately, the bag of flour smashed into the floor and burst open, covering them both._

_Yugi looked at them and burst out laughing. "I didn't expect that." Yugi said._

_Yami also started laughing. "We look ridiculous." Yami said. He smiled at his laughing Hikari and couldn't take it anymore. "Yugi, I love you." Yami said._

_Yugi blinked, shocked. "Wh-what?" Yugi questioned._

_"I love you, Yugi. I always have. I just never had the courage to say it." Yami said._

_Yugi's eyes started shining. He threw his arms around Yami in a tight hug. "I love you, too, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed._

_"You do?" Yami asked, shocked._

_Yugi nodded. "I didn't think that you would ever feel the same way about me." Yugi said._

_Yami smiled. "Well, I do, aibou. I love you very much." Yami said. Yami leaned down and kissed, who thoroughly enjoyed the kiss._

~End Flashback~

Yami laughed. "You know, we never did end up making that cake." Yami said.

"You didn't?" Atemu asked.

"Nope. We didn't. Truthfully, we made out for a little while before we both came to our senses and realized that if we didn't clean up the mess we had made, Grandpa would kill us. We cleaned up the kitchen and then got showers." Yami explained.

Atemu laughed. "Well, that certainly is interesting. With me and Heba, it was reversed." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well-" Atemu started.

~Flashback~

_Heba was sitting in his room, flipping through his sketchbook. "Here it is!" Heba said happily._

_"Here's what?" Atemu asked as he appeared beside Heba in solid form beside Heba._

_"The drawing that I was looking for. I'm going to paint it." Heba said._

_"Pain it? Why?" Atemu asked._

_"Well, you know that I sell a lot of my paintings. Well, I always make a sketch of how I want it to look first and then I paint it when I have the sketch how I want it. I'm just about ready to paint this one." Heba said, showing Atemu the sketch of Atemu and Yami standing side-by-side, their trademark smirks on their faces. "Of course, this one I probably won't sell." Heba said as he got up and got out a canvas and his paints._

_"Why do you enjoy painting so much, Little Star?" Atemu asked._

_"I don't know. I've always liked drawing, and my art teacher got me to where I like painting, too." Heba answered._

_"Oh." Atemu said._

_Heba got out all of the painting materials that he would need before he sat down and started to paint the picture._

_Atemu sat down on Heba's bed and watched him as he painted. After a while, Atemu got up and walked up behind Heba to watch him paint. Unfortunately, he didn't see the shoes that Heba had left laying in the middle of the floor and ended up falling forward._

_Right into Heba's paints._

_Heba yelped as he was suddenly splattered with the paints, but he was in better condition than Atemu._

_Atemu was completely covered in red, green, yellow, blue, orange, and purple paints along with mixtures of others paints._

_"Atemu, are you okay?" Heba asked, kneeling down beside Atemu._

_Atemu flushed with embarrassment. 'How could I have done something so clumsily right in front of Heba? He'll never want to be with someone who's that clumsy.' Atemu mentally berated himself._

_"Atemu!" Heba said, shaking Atemu lightly when he didn't answer._

_Atemu jumped, startled._

_"Um, what?" Atemu asked, fighting his blush._

_"I asked if you were all right." Heba repeated._

_"Yeah. I'm fine." Atemu said._

_"Sorry. I shouldn't have left my shoes lying around for you to trip over." Heba said._

_"No. It's okay, Heba." Atemu said. He looked around and said, "I'm the one who should apologize. I knocked over all of your paint."_

_"It's okay, Atemu. I'm not mad." Heba said. He glanced down and said, "How could I be mad at the one that I love."_

_Atemu blinked, startled._

_Heba suddenly flushed, realizing what he had said. _

_"Wh-what did you say?" Atemu asked._

_Heba sighed. He knew that there was no way out of it. "I said that I love you, Atemu." Heba said. He was ready to bolt then._

_Atemu grabbed Heba by the wrist and pulled him to him and into a deep kiss._

_Heba was startled, but melted right into the kiss._

_Atemu broke the kiss and said, "I love you, too." He then pulled Heba into another kiss._

~End Flashback~

Yami couldn't help laugh. "Sounds like we both had some interesting confessions." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Yeah. I guess so." Atemu said as they ate their breakfast.

When they were done, they got ready to leave.

"Hope that these job interviews actually go well." Yami said.

"Yeah, but if we need to, we could always go to Seto and ask for a little help." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two left their apartment and went to their separate job interviews.

* * *

Atemu entered the museum where he had put in a job application.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes. My name's Atemu Sennen. I'm here about a job. I have an interview." Atemu said.

"Yes. Ms. Ishtar will see you in her office." the woman said.

'Ishtar? Ishizu?' Atemu asked himself. He found the office and walked in. "Ishizu, since when did you work in this museum?' Atemu asked.

Ishizu smiled. "Since I got transferred here by the Cairo museum. I decided to stay here to be close to my brother. And you put in an application here." Ishizu said.

Atemu closed the door and sat down. "Well, you know that I like history, given that I am a part of it. I just thought that it suited me. Besides, when we were here before, I always like history even though Heba hated it." Atemu said.

Ishizu smiled. "Well, there was only one position that needed filling, and I think that you'll do just fine there." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, I don't want you to give me this job just because you know me." Atemu said.

"I'm not. There was only one other applicant, and he had a criminal record, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Believe me. You're perfect for the job, Atemu." Ishizu said.

"What was the position that needed filling?" Atemu asked.

Ishizu smirked. "The ancient Egyptian exhibit." Ishizu said.

"You have to be kidding me." Atemu said in disbelief.

"Nope. That's the one we need help with. If you want the job, it's yours." Ishizu said.

"Well, in that case, I accept. At least I'll be doing something that I like." Atemu said.

"Good. You'll start Monday morning. Be here at eight. I'll show you what you'll need to do then." Ishizu said.

Atemu smiled. "Thanks, Ishizu." Atemu said.

Ishizu smiled back. "It's no problem." Ishizu assured him.

* * *

Yami was getting frustrated. He had had three job interviews and had lost all three jobs. "There has to be an easier way to get a job." Yami muttered. He bought a paper and was looking at the want ads.

Then, one caught his attention.

It read: KaibaCorp in Need of New Game Tester. No Experience Necessary.

"Hmm. That sounds like something I would like to do. I might be Seto's friend, but I think that this is job for me." Yami said. He got up and headed to the KaibaCorp building. He went to the top floor, where Seto's office was.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. I'd like to see Se-Mr. Kaiba." Yami said, barely catching himself.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"No, but tell him that Yami Sennen is here." Yami said.

The receptionist hit the intercom switch and said, "Mr. Kaiba, there's a Yami Sennen here to see you."

"Send him in." Seto replied.

Yami went on in.

"What do you want, Yami? I'm rather busy." Seto barked, not looking up from the document he was reading

Yami wasn't intimidated. He leaned forward so that his hands were planted on the desk. "Is the offer for a job still open?" Yami asked.

Seto looked up and met Yami's eyes, realizing that Yami was serious. "Yes. It is. Why?" Seto asked.

"I noticed that there was an ad in the newspaper for a game tester here, and I thought that that would like the job." Yami said.

"Hmm. All right. I'll give you job. As a favor to Yugi and because I did say I would help you if you needed it." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto." Yami said.

"By the way, could you and Atemu come over tonight?" Seto asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Mokuba's home, and I want him to see you. Go ahead and bring Marik and Bakura." Seto said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

"Oh, and you'll start Monday. Be here at seven, and I'll show you what to do." Seto said.

"Okay." Yami agreed and left the office.

* * *

"So, you went to Seto for a job." Atemu said.

"Well, it's something that I want to do." Yami replied.

"Humph. Jobs are pointless." Bakura said.

Atemu glared. "At least ours are legal." Atemu said.

Marik laughed. "Not like we'll ever get caught." Marik said.

The four arrived at the Kaiba mansion and were shown inside.

"I DON"T BELIEVE IT! YOU REALLY ARE BACK!"

The shout startled all of the Yamis and caused them to jump.

Mokuba ran to them. "I had a hard time believing Seto when he said that you're back, but you really are! Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik are going to be so happy when they hear about this!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Just remember that it can't be said to Jou on the phone. It's surprise." Seto said.

"Okay." Mokuba said even though he really didn't want to keep it a secret.

"Dinner won't be ready for a little bit. Let's sit down." Seto said.

The six walked into the sitting room and sat down turning on the TV.

"I heard about a robbery, but the security cameras were blackened out with no trace of anything used. Who could it have been?" Seto asked, glaring at Bakura and Marik.

The two grinned.

"You didn't really expect us to go straight, did you?" Bakura asked.

"I suppose it was wishful thinking." Seto said. He looked at Atemu and said, "Did you manage to find a job?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be working in the ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum. Ishizu is the curator now, so it wasn't hard to get the job." Atemu said.

Mokuba watched as Seto flipped through the channels, not paying attention to what was on. His eyes widened, and he jerked the remote out of Seto's hand.

"Mokuba, what are you-" Seto started as Mokuba flipped the channel back.

"Look." Mokuba said.

The five looked at the TV to see a headline on the news that read: 24 Japanese prisoners rescued 3058th Airborne Division and 2698th Ground Division commended.

"That's Jou's and the others unit!" Seto exclaimed.

"I know." Mokuba said.

The screen showed General Mahinko talking to a reporter.

"General, what has been going on?" the female news anchor asked.

"Our intelligence told us that there were some captives in a village that was suspected to be a guerilla headquarters. The 2698th Ground Division launched a direct attack against them led by Colonel Takishima. While the guerillas were distracted, the 3058th Airborne Division, who have also been trained as ground troops, infiltrated the base led by Lieutenant Colonel Yugi Mutou. The mission was a complete success. All twenty-four of the captured troops were rescued. They are now recovering from their ordeal." General Mahinko said.

"General, were there any troops lost?" the anchor asked.

"There several critically wounded, but no casualties on our side. This was truly a successful mission." General Mahinko said.

"And we are grateful to the soldiers of the 2698th and the 3058th for their efforts. There are many families who owe them a great deal." the anchor said.

"Wow. They rescued a bunch of people." Bakura said.

"And it sounds like no one was hurt." Atemu added.

"If there were no fatalities, then Jou, Yugi, and the others are fine as well." Seto said.

"I think that Yugi and the others are shaping up to be real heroes." Yami said.

"They are. Yugi's a great CO for them. Every member of his unit love how he is. I've talked to a few of them, and they don't want to be moved to another unit if they can help it." Mokuba said.

"Well, I think that they have really done well for themselves in this career." Atemu said.

"Yeah. They're certainly making names for themselves." Marik agreed.

"They would just say that they are doing their jobs, which, technically speaking, they are, but they're still heroes.

It was then that dinner was announced as ready.

The group went to dinner, with the knowledge that their loved ones had done a great deed for their country.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter is about Yugi and the others getting new orders.

R&R.


	6. New Orders

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6- New Orders

~Three Months Later~

Yugi sat in office, rifling through some papers.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called, not looking up.

"Colonel, the mail just got here." O'Connell said.

Yugi looked up and saw that O'Connell was in a white evening gown. "Is that something new, O'Connell?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's something that I've had for a while, but I've never had the guts to actually wear them out in public. I just recently got the courage to do just that." O'Connell said.

"I see. What did you need?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Mail's here." O'Connell said, handing Yugi his mail.

"Thank you. Leave Major Mutou, Major Bakura, Captain Ishtar, and Captain Jonouchi mail here. They're coming here for a meeting soon enough and they can get it then." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, sir." O'Connell said, leaving the other four stacks of mail on Yugi's desk.

"O'Connell." Yugi said as he started to leave.

"Yes, sir." O'Connell said, turning back to Yugi.

"Before you continue with your duties, please put on a slip. I'm sure that with the sun, you can see through to your shorts." Yugi said.

"Of course, sir. How stupid of me to forget." O'Connell said.

"Just go and do that first is all I ask." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir." O'Connell said before he saluted and left the office.

Yugi shook his head and started to look through his mail. He came across an official envelope. 'Hmm. Wonder what this is.' Yugi thought. He was about to open the folder when Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou came in.

"Hey, Yugi. Mail came yet?" Jou asked.

"Yes. All of yours is on the table." Yugi answered.

All four got their mail and started to look through it.

Yugi opened the envelope and took out the contents and read through them.

Jou noticed the official envelope and said, "Are we going to be going on another mission?"

"No. Actually, we're heading home ahead of schedule." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, according to this, we're set to leave here on April 12 at 1100 hours to head to the airport in Sicon where we will be heading back to Japan." Yugi said.

"Really?" all four asked.

"Yes. Apparently, because of the dangerous missions that our unit had undergone in order to achieve our efforts, the 3058th Airborne Battalion is being given a special commendation and are going home early." Yugi replied.

"All right!" Jou shouted.

"Is this official?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but we have orders not to say a word until I receive a call from General Mahinko confirming them. I should be called by March 30." Yugi said.

"Today's March 25. That's five days." Malik said.

"Yes, it is which means that we go on like we always do. None of the troops can find about this. I don't want to get their hopes up just for them to be dashed again." Yugi said.

"Good thinking. It's going to be better that we don't let them know about any of this." Heba said.

"Hey. I got a letter from Seto." Jou said.

"What's it say?" Ryou asked.

"Not much. Just telling me about some things that have been going on. He says that he likes Mokuba being home. Gives him someone to talk to. Yeah. Right. Like he needs someone to talk to when he's got his work." Jou said.

"Yeah. That guy is not going to be bored as long as he has that company to run." Malik agreed.

"You know, it'll be nice if we do get early departure. I kind of miss the mundane life." Ryou said.

"Yeah. There's not a chance of getting killed at every turn." Malik agreed.

"Come on, guys. We've got work to do, so let's do it." Yugi said.

"Right, sir." Heba said.

The four left.

Yugi sighed. He would like a chance to go home early, but this had been said before in a different deployment and ended up not happening, which was why he was going to wait to tell the men.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were all eating lunch in the mess tent along with other soldiers.

"Have any of you read the paper?" Ryou asked.

"No. We count on you to keep us informed on the outside world, Ryou." Jou said.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Looks like KaibaCorp just released their latest gaming technology. It's the interactive virtual reality simulator. You can play anything you want and it's like you're really there in the middle of it. It debuted a few days ago." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Seto had just started working on that before he left. He told me that he hoped to get it out before we got back home." Jou said.

"Trying to beat the competition?" Malik asked.

"No. He said that he wanted it done by then so that he wouldn't have that distracting him from me." Jou replied.

"Seto can deny it all that he wants, but he is a romantic at heart." Yugi said.

"He really is, but I didn't tell you that." Jou said.

"We know, Jou." Heba said.

There was a sudden ruckus.

The group looked to see that two soldiers were on the ground, fighting.

All five jumped up and ran over.

"Break it up!" Yugi ordered.

Jou grabbed one of the guys, and Malik grabbed the other, forcing them apart to stop the fight.

Yugi stepped between them and said, "What's this about?"

"This guy needs to keep his mouth shut." the one Joy had said.

"You should keep your ears closed." the other spat.

"Griffin! McRoy! In my office now!" Yugi said. His voice held on room for argument.

"Yes, sir." both said.

"Everyone else, back to what you were doing." Yugi said.

The rest of the soldiers went back to their eating and talking.

"Come on." Yugi said to the two soldiers that were fight.

Griffin and McRoy followed Yugi out of the mess tent and toward his office.

"Yugi was in no way happy. I believe that they are in for some serious trouble." Malik said.

"Well, you know that Yugi doesn't like it when the troops fight among themselves. You'd think that they would learn not to do something as foolish as fighting. At least not when Yugi isn't that far away." Ryou said.

"Sometime, people don't think. Yugi's going to handle it." Heba said as they went back to eating.

"What about Yugi's lunch?" Ryou asked.

"I'll take him something later." Heba replied.

"I know one thing. I wouldn't want to be the ones in that office right now." Jou said.

* * *

Yugi looked at the two privates that were standing in front of him.

"Fighting. You know that the army has a low tolerance for fighting among the troops, and you know that I have an even lower tolerance for it, yet you two choose to do it. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Yugi asked.

The two privates stayed quiet.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Yugi asked.

Again, they were silent.

"Why were you fighting?" Yugi asked.

"He was mocking my family's heritage." Griffin said, pointing to McRoy.

"Well, maybe if you didn't come from a family of criminals, I wouldn't do that." McRoy retorted.

"Why you-" Griffin started.

"Enough!" Yugi ordered.

The men went silent, knowing that it would be dangerous to cross Yugi right now.

"McRoy, we do not mock a fellow soldier's family regardless of what had transpired in the family. Griffin is a damn good soldier, and I am proud to have him in my unit. Griffin, you shouldn't take to heart everything that a person says about your family. You know you have a few members who have broken the law." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir." Griffin said.

"Sorry, sir." McRoy added.

"McRoy, I do not want you saying anything about anyone's family any more. Is that clear?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Colonel." McRoy said.

"Griffin, I do not want you to take offense about what a person says anymore, and if you do, find a way to deal with it without fight. Understood?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, sir." Griffin replied.

"You are both on KP duty for the next two weeks. I don't want to hear about anymore fight between you two, or you will both go on latrine duty. Is that clear?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, sir." both said.

"Good. Dismissed." Yugi said.

McRoy and Griffin both left the office.

Yugi sat down in his chair and let out a sigh.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

Heba walked in. "Hey. How did it go?" Heba asked.

"Fine. They're both on KP duty for the next few weeks, and they're going on latrine duty if they fight anymore." Yugi said.

"I see. Here. I got the cook to make you a roast beef and cheese sandwich since you were barely able to eat your lunch before the fight broke out." Heba said, holding out a wrapped sandwich for Yugi.

"Thanks, Heba. I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"No problem. What are brothers for?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that most brothers get along as well as you and I do." Yugi said.

Heba smiled back. "Most brothers haven't gone through everything that we have, either." Heba replied.

"Point taken." Yugi said.

"Any word from General Mahinko?" Heba asked.

"No. I don't know if we're leaving early or not. We'll know in the next few days." Yugi said.

"Do you want to go home early?" Heba asked, sitting down.

"It would be nice, but I'll do what the army tells me. If it's go home, I will, and if it's stay our time, I will." Yugi said.

"Well, being in the military makes it to where those are the only choices we have." Heba said.

"True. Trust me. You, Ryou, Malik, and Jou will be the first ones to know when I get the call." Yugi said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yugi was working at his desk.

His door opened, and O'Connell walked in. "Colonel, here's the reports you asked for." O'Connell said.

"Thank you, corporeal." Yugi said. He looked up to see that O'Connell was dressed up on a fancy wedding gown.

"Problem, sir?" O'Connell asked, wondering why he hadn't been dismissed.

"A white wedding dress?" Yugi asked.

"I'm allowed. I'm a virgin." O'Connell said.(1)

"All right. Dismissed." Yugi said.

O'Connell saluted and left.

Yugi shook his head. "Ten years in the army, and I think I've seen everything. Then I see a man in a dress. Only in the army could I have seen a man in a wedding gown." Yugi said, looking at the reports.

The phone rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Mutou. 3058th."

"_Colonel, this is General Mahinko._" the caller said.

"General, good to hear from you." Yugi said.

"_Colonel, just calling to let you know that the orders have been confirmed. Your unit will ship home early._" General Mahinko said.

"Thank you for letting us know, General. My men will be happy to hear that." Yugi said.

"_Anytime. Good-bye, Colonel._" General Mahinko said.

"Good-bye, General." Yugi said and hung up the phone. "Corporal!" Yugi called.

His clerk opened the door and said, "You called, sir?"

"Corporeal, tell Major Mutou, Major Bakura, Captain Ishtar, and Captain Jonouchi that I want to see them in my office." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir." the corporeal said and left.

About ten minutes later, all four were in Yugi's office.

"You called, and we're here. What's this about, Yugi?" Jou asked.

"I got a call from General Mahinko today. The orders have been confirmed. We're heading home early." Yugi said.

"That's great! We're going home!" Jou exclaimed.

"I'll announce it to the men later today. Just thought that you would like to know." Yugi said.

"Man. That's a relief. Only a few more weeks, and we're homeward bound." Heba said.

"Not even two weeks." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we're heading home. I sure could use a rest." Malik said.

"There's a lot that we'll have to between now and when we leave." Ryou said.

"Yes, and we will start that as soon as I tell the men." Yugi said.

* * *

The sound for assembly was called, and all members of the 3058th Airborne Battalion assembled themselves as quickly as possible.

Yugi stood in front of them with Heba beside him while Jou, Malik, and Ryou were at the head of assembly.

"Men, I want you to know that you have done an excellent job in defending your country and that you are all appreciated. I received orders from General Mahinko. For our efforts in this war, and the number of missions that we have completed successful, we have been granted the privilege of returning home a month sooner than expected." Yugi said.

The men started to cheer for the good news that they were receiving.

"I know that you're excited, but this does not mean that you can slack off. We are still in a war zone and must act accordingly. We will prepare to head home, but do not forget that we are still at war, and that there is the potential to be attacked. Do not get caught up in the excitement of going home that we let ourselves get attacked. Understood?" Yugi asked.

"Sir, yes, sir." the men replied in unison.

"Good. We will slowly make ready to leave. You will do what you are told when you are told to do it. You'll hear these orders from me, Major Mutou, Major, Bakura, Captain, Ishtar, or Captain Jonouchi. Good job, men. Dismissed." Yugi said.

The seemly broke as the men started to talk about the prospect of going home early.

"Well, I think that they all like the idea of going home early." Malik said.

"Of course they do. They've wanted to go home since they got here. Come on. There's still things that we need to do." Yugi said.

"Meaning that if the men can't slack off, we can't slack off." Heba said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

The group split up.

"Well, Yami and Atemu kept us safe trough another deployment." Heba said.

"Yeah, but this one is not over yet. Let's not count our chickens before they hatch." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Okay. They've kept us safe so far." Heba said.

"Yeah. Just wish that they were at home waiting for us like Seto is for Jou." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I wish that they were, too." Heba said.

The two went off on their separate ways to do what they needed to.

* * *

That was the next chapter. Hope that you liked it.

(1)- This was a line from an episode of M*A*S*H. Not sure what the episode name is, but it's from M*A*S*H.

Next chapter is about Yami and the others finding out that they're coming home early.

R&R.


	7. They're Coming Back!

As I said, I would update this one on the weekends, so here's chapter 7.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- They're Coming Home!

Atemu was fixing the ancient Egypt exhibit.

"I think that I put you in the right job, Atemu." Ishizu said.

Atemu turned and smiled at her. "What makes you say that?" Atemu asked.

"Because the exhibit has never been arranged so meticulously and orderly. You even have them arranged according to the time period." Ishizu said, looking over his work.

"Well, if a person comes to a museum, wouldn't it be better for them to learn about Egyptian history from the start? Stating in the middle wouldn't be a very good idea." Atemu said.

"I agree. I have never had it arranged so well, though." Ishizu said.

Atemu smiled. "I just think that this is the best way." Atemu said.

"I agree." Ishizu said. She looked over at him and said, "How are you and Yami doing?"

"We're fine. We wish that Yugi and Heba were here, but that's just out selfish wishes." Atemu said.

"You love them, Atemu. That is understandable. You want them to come home and come home safe. I don't blame you in the least, and I am sure no would else would either." Ishizu said. She frowned and said, "At least you two don't take it out on people."

"Can I assume that Bakura and Marik are not handling still being separated from Malik and Ryou that well?" Atemu asked.

"They aren't handling it at all. I know that they want to see them again badly, but that is no reason to angry, especially at me." Ishizu said.

"I know. That's just how those two are." Atemu said.

"Are you and Yami doing anything tonight?" Ishizu asked.

"No. Seto invited us over, so we'll be going there. That's all that I know of." Atemu said.

"For dinner?" Ishizu asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Odd. He invited Marik, Bakura, and myself as well. I wonder why he included us." Ishizu said.

"I have a feeling that Mokuba had more to do with that. You know that Mokuba loves having friends over, but Seto would never admit to having friends." Atemu said.

"I don't know. I think that Yugi and the others have had a profound effect on him. He might admit to it now." Ishizu said.

"In any case, I still think that Mokuba had more to do with us being invited to the mansion than Seto wanting to see us.' Atemu said.

"True. Go on and take your lunch break." Ishizu said.

"Thanks. I was meeting Yami for lunch. I'll see you later, Ishizu." Atemu said and left.

Ishizu smiled. 'I know that Atemu and the others were going to be happy to be with their lights, but I also know that they would like for them to be here. They will at some point.' Ishizu thought. She smiled slightly as she remembered when they first appeared to her.

~Flashback~

_Ishizu was sitting in her office at home, looking over some things. She got up and was about to leave the room when a bright light filled the air. Ishizu covered her eyes to block the light. When the light died down, Ishizu uncovered her eyes. She could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips._

_Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik, still in ancient Egyptian clothing, were standing there._

"_Well, hi, Ishizu." Marik said snidely._

_Ishizu fainted._

_Some time later, Ishizu slowly came to._

"_Ishizu, are you all right? Ishizu!"_

_Ishizu felt that she knew the voice, but she wasn't sure. She opened her eyes and looked right into Atemu's crimson ones. Her eyes widened. "Pharaoh!" Ishizu exclaimed._

"_Ishizu, please. Calm down." Yami said._

"_H-how are you all here? I thought that everything was settled ten years ago. The Ceremonial Duel was supposed to end your mission." Ishizu said, sitting up._

"_Technically, it did." Bakura said._

"_What?" Ishizu asked._

"_Ishizu, our mission was or is over. The truth is that the four of us were rather depressed in the afterlife for the simple fact that we were separated from our lights. You know that we were all in love with our lights and still are." Atemu said._

"_The gods decided to allow us to return to earth and allow us to live out mortal lives with our lights. That's why we're here." Yami finished._

"_What about them?" Ishizu asked._

"_We're not going to destroy the world or anything. We came back here for out lights. Nothing more." Bakura said._

"_I see. We're going to have to go to Japan, then. We're in Egypt. And we're going to need help from Kaiba." Ishizu said._

"_Why do we need that prick's help?" Marik grumbled._

"_Because you all are going to need identities set up for you, and he's the only with the ability to do it." Ishizu said._

"_Good point." Yami said._

"_First, I think that we need to get you all into some modern clothes." Ishizu said, seeing that what they were in was ancient._

_All four blushed._

"_Yeah. Guess so." Atemu agreed._

~End Flashback~

Ishizu smiled. "That was certainly a great shock to me. I've never had such a shock in my life." Ishizu said. She chuckled and said, "I think that that was the first time I ever fainted, too."

* * *

Yami was already sitting at a table in the restaurant when Atemu arrived.

"Hey, Yami. Have you been here long?" Atemu asked as he sat down across from his brother.

"Not real long. A few minutes. Seto let me off a little early." Yami replied.

"Ah. Ishizu let me go a little early, too." Atemu said.

"I already ordered your drink. Coke, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Atemu replied.

The two started to look over their menus to see what they wanted to order.

A waitress came over and said, "Are you ready to order?"

The two looked up to see that the waitress was smiling seductively at them and fluttering her eyelashes. The mentally groaned.

"Could we just have a few minutes to look over the menus?" Yami asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." the waitress said, smile never faltering as she left.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm certain that she's dreaming of us getting married. Well, at least one of us getting married to her." Atemu replied.

"Should we tell her that we're gay and have boyfriends?" Yami asked.

"Not right now." Atemu said.

The two looked over their menus and finally decided on what they wanted to eat at the same time that the waitress returned to their table.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked in a slightly seductive voice.

The two ignored the tone of her voice.

"I'd like the triple club sandwich with everything on it with fries and mashed potatoes as the sides." Yami said.

"And I would like the steak, medium rare with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. I'd like steak sauce with it and ranch dressing on the salad." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll place the orders now." she said, smiling.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"This is going to be a long lunch." Yami said.

"Well, it does happen every so often. Not much that we can do about it." Atemu said.

"How was work today?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I had to rearrange the exhibits and get them cleaned. Ishizu likes how I arranged them, though." Atemu said.

"Chronologically, of course." Yami said.

"No better way to learn about history in my opinion." Atemu replied. He took a drink of his soda and said, "How's your day been?"

"Fine. I had a couple of games to test." Yami said a little irritably.

"Too easy for you?" Atemu asked.

"No. They were just kind of lame in my opinion. Than again, my specialty is strategy games, and these weren't strategy games." Yami said.

"I thought that Seto just had you doing strategy games." Atemu said.

"Normally, I do, but they were a person short today, so I had to go to another area of testing." Yami answered.

"That explains it." Atemu said.

A few moments later, the waitress returned with their food. "Here you go. Enjoy." the waitress said, smiling still.

"Thank you." the two said without looking up.

The waitress walked off.

Yami and Atemu started eating.

"You know, having all of the women starring at me all the time is starting to get irritating." Yami said, noticing that a lot of the younger women were eyeing the two.

Atemu smirked. "Shall we shout out that we're gay and have boyfriends?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't think that will be necessary, although I would make it clear if Yugi was here." Yami said.

"We both would." Atemu replied.

The finished their lunch and paid their bill, but not before the waitress smiled at them in a way that clearly said she wanted one of them.

When the two got outside, Yami muttered, "Obvious much?"

"Well, at least that's over. Don't forget to head over to Seto's after work." Atemu said.

"How can I? Seto's giving me a ride. Apparently, Mokuba somehow duped him into coming home early." Yami said.

"Well, good luck with that. Bye." Atemu said.

"Bye." Yami replied.

The two brothers headed back to their different jobs.

* * *

That night, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Ishizu all gathered at the Kaiba mansion to have dinner with Mokuba and Seto.

"Just so you know, this was Mokuba's idea." Seto grumbled.

"Come on, Seto. You know that you don't mind this." Mokuba said.

Seto shot his brother a glare.

"How did he convince you to do that, Priest?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"None of your business." Seto snapped.

"Just a little guilt trip. And the use of Yugi's 'puppy dog eyes' trick." Mokuba said.

"You know that trick?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I asked Yugi to teach me how to do it, and he showed me how. It's really helped." Mokuba said.

Atemu snickered. "You could never say no to that look." Atemu said.

"No one could say no to that look." Yami said.

"Let's eat." Seto said.

The group went into the dining room to eat.

After dinner, the group went into the living room to sit down.

"How are you guys going to tell Yugi and the others that you're back?" Mokuba asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, Seto and I usually meet them when they get back, but they might faint from the shock or something. I don't think that they want to do that in front any of their superiors or underlings in the military." Mokuba said.

"He makes a point. We need to plan that out." Seto said.

"Just let Ryou come to his apartment." Bakura grumbled.

"I've got a better idea. After they get back, Yugi and the others will usually come over here first because they usually just kick back and relax for the first day that they're back. You guys could wait here while we go and meet them." Mokuba said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Atemu said.

The phone rang.

Mokuba picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Hey, kiddo._" Jou said.

"Jou!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Jou laughed. "_Yeah. It's me. Is Seto around?_" Jou asked.

"Yeah. He's right here." Mokuba said and then handed the receiver to Seto.

"Hello." Seto said.

"_Hey, dragon. How you doing?_" Jou asked.

"Fine. You usually call during the week, not on the weekend." Seto said.

"_Yeah. Could you put it on speakerphone? There's something I want to say and Mokuba needs to hear this._" Jou said.

"Sure." Seto said. He looked at the others and whispered, "I'm putting it on speaker phone, so keep quiet." He pressed a button and said, "Go ahead, Jou."

"_Well, we recently got some great news._" Jou said.

"What's that? Mokuba asked.

"We're getting an early discharge. We're heading home early." Jou said.

"You are?!" Seto and Mokuba said at the same time while the other five barely held in their exclamations.

"_Yeah. We are. We just got the orders. We'll be leaving about a month early. We leave here to go to the airport in Sicon on April 12, so we should be home on the 13__th__. We'll know a little more about the time later._" Jou said.

"That's great, Jou!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Not that I don't mind you guys getting to come home early, but why are you being able to come early?" Seto asked.

"_Well, mostly, it has to do with the number of dangerous missions that we have been on. I think because of all those missions, we're leaving early because the generals think that we have done such an outstanding job at defending out country._" Jou said.

"Well, you have done a great job at that." Seto said.

"_Yeah. I guess so. Anyway, I need to go. There's others who want to use the phone to let their families know about this. I'll call when I know more about all this._" Jou said.

"Okay, Jou. Bye." Mokuba said.

"Bye, puppy." Seto said.

"_Bye._" Jou said before hanging up.

"Wow. A month early. That's never happened before." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but it's great news at least." Seto said.

"That is true. We get to see them even sooner than we thought we would." Yami said.

"I think that this is great news." Ishizu said.

"It is. They've never been able to come home early, and I know that they are glad to be able to get home early." Seto said.

"I guess we'd better be planning for when they do get home." Atemu said.

"Well, if we go with Mokuba's idea of you guys just staying here, that'll work fine. They'll just come here and see you guys. They don't have to worry about how they react in front of all of their coworkers." Seto said.

"Seems to work. You'll just need to let us know when you're on the way back." Atemu said.

"We will. Don't worry about that." Seto said.

The Yamis were all rather excited about the fact that their Hikaris would be home sooner than they originally thought that they would. They had returned to the modern world in order to be with their Hikaris again because they had missed them that much, but that hadn't been able to see them yet. Now that they knew that they would be seeing them within the next few months, they were all rather excited about it and couldn't wait to see the looks on their Hikaris faces when they saw that they had returned after all of this time. It was a reunion that they could not wait for.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter.

Next chapter as Yugi and Co. getting back. Haven't decided if they'll see the Yamis in that chapter or the next one.

The poll's still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	8. Returning Home

Here's the next chapter of Military Separation. SInce I am on Spring Break this week, I'm hoping to update this one a little more often.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Returning Home

Yugi was overseeing the final steps of getting his troops ready to leave to head home. "Hmm. Looks like everything's in order." Yugi mused as he looked over his list.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come." Yugi called.

Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou entered the room.

"Hey, Yugi. Anything new that we should know about?" Jou asked.

"Actually, yes. I just got our flight plan. We'll be getting to the airport at Sicon at 1300 hours, and our flight is scheduled to leave at 1500 hours on the 12th of April. We should arrive back at Fort Hashimo at 0800 on the 14th of April." Yugi said.

"That's great!" Ryou said.

"When are you going to tell the troops?" Heba asked.

"Later today. Probably during dinner." Yugi answered.

Jou looked at his watch. "It's too early to call Seto. It would be three in the morning." Jou said.

"I know. You can wait and call him at about eight tonight. It would be eight in the morning there." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Jou agreed.

"Well, we'll be home soon, and I have to say that I am looking forward to getting home." Malik said.

"Yeah. It's a great feeling to serve your country, but there are times that you actually just want to go home." Malik said.

"Like now." Jou said.

* * *

~Dinner~

The troops were all in the mess hall getting their dinner or already eating.

Yugi walked to the middle of the room and said, "Can I have your attention?"

Everyone looked to where their CO was.

"I have an announcement. I have received all of our travel plans. We will be going to the airport at Sicon at 01300 on the 12th of April. The plane will leave at 1500 hours that same day. We should tentatively arrive back at Fort Hashimo at 0800 on the 14th." Yugi said.

The troops started to hoop and holler in happiness at knowing when they would be going home.

"All right. This will be posted on the bulletin board for anyone that wants to see it. Until the 12th, we will go about business as always. Thank you." Yugi said. He sat down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I think that they were happy." Heba said.

"No kidding." Ryou said.

"Well, they're all heading home. What do you expect?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. There isn't a person who is going to be happy about going home." Malik said.

Yugi looked across the table and said, "O'Connell."

"Yes, sir." O'Connell said.

"You can quit with the insanity thing." Yugi said.

"Not until we go to the airport." O'Connell said.

"As long as you don't wear a dress to the airport, that's fine." Yugi said.

* * * * * *

"For the last time, I said that I would tell you if I heard from them!" Seto shouted.

Bakura glared. "How do we know that you would tell us if you did?" Bakura demanded.

Seto glared right back. "I'm not that cruel! I know how much you guys want to see your lovers! I want to see Jou, too, and I will tell you if I hear from them!" Seto growled.

"Yeah. Like we really believe you." Marik sneered.

Seto glared. "I would not do that, and I don't give a damn if you two believe me or not!" Seto snapped.

Yami and Atemu just sat on the couch and listened to the arguments.

"When do you think Marik and Bakura will stop attacking him?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I don't expect that this'll end well." Atemu replied.

The phone suddenly rang.

Seto picked up the receiver and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"_Um, Seto. Did you have a bad day or something?_" the voice said.

Seto blinked in surprise. "Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yami immediately sat straight up at hearing his light and lover's name.

"_Yeah. It's me. I was calling to let you know about our coming home._" Yugi said.

"Not that I mind hearing from you, but where's Jou?" Seto asked.

"_He's fighting with Malik. They're currently rolling around my office floor, so while they kill each other, I thought that I would call and let you know since you would like to be kept informed about everything._" Yugi said.

"Could try and make sure that they don't kill each other? I would hate to have to tell Shizuka and Ishizu that they're brothers killed each other." Seto said.

"_Just tell them that they were killed in the line of duty. That would work since they are still in a war zone._" Yugi said.

Seto laughed. "I'll do that. What do you know about your departure?" Seto asked.

"_You know that regulations state that I can't tell you much. All that I can tell you is that we should arrive back at Fort Hashimo at 0800 on 12 April._" Yugi explained.

"Okay. Thanks for the information, Yugi. I appreciate it." Seto said.

"_Malik, I am going to kill you!_"

"_Good luck with that, Blondie. You've never managed to beat me in a fight, and I am not about to let you win._"

"_Come here! And stop calling me Blondie!_"

"Um, Yugi. Should you stop them?" Seto asked.

"_I was thinking the same thing. I'll see you in about a week, Seto. Bye._" Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi." Seto said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Yami asked immediately.

"And what's this about Malik and Jou?" Marik asked worriedly.

"Jou and Malik were apparently in a fight with each other and determined to kill each other for some unknown reason. As for Yugi, he was telling me a little bit about their leaving. According to military regulation, he couldn't tell me much about it. All that he could tell me is that they'll be arriving back at Fort Hashimo at eight o'clock in the morning on April 12." Seto explained.

"That's great! It means that they'll be home in a little over a week." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and that also means that we need to start making plans about them being back." Seto said.

"What's there to plan?" Bakura asked.

"Seto always gives them a welcome home party when they've been gone on a deployment, and I don't think that this year should be any different." Mokuba said, walking into the room.

"He's right. I just think that it makes them feel more at home to give them a party, and since you four are back, I feel that you should help me plan it all since they are your lights and lovers." Seto said.

"And if we refuse?" Bakura asked.

"I could easily make it where you don't ever get to see them again." Seto said with a smirk.

"What do you need?" Marik and Bakura asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We'll do whatever. I think that giving them a welcome home party is a great idea." Yami said.

"Yeah. The fact that we're here is only going to make the party even better for Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou." Atemu said.

"Yeah. For once, they have someone to come home to, and they will from now on." Seto said.

"So, what all do we need to do for the parry?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mokuba usually figures all that out." Seto said.

"I'll sit down later tonight and figure out all that needs to be done. Once I do, I'll split everything up so that we all can do something to help with it. I'll call and let you guys know tomorrow." Mokuba said.

"That sounds good, Mokuba." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll do that." Atemu agreed.

"I don't know that Marik and I will be available." Bakura said.

"Don't worry, Bakura. If I can't reach you, then I'll just tell Yami and Atemu what I need you two to do, and they can give you the message, and if you don't help out, Seto will just fix it so that you don't see Ryou and Malik." Mokuba said with an evil grin.

"Priest, you rubbed off on your brother." Marik grumbled.

"Yes, I did." Seto said proudly.

"Okay. Let's go home. We'll wait to hear from you." Yami said.

"Okay. Bye." Mokuba said.

"Bye." the four said as they left.

"I still can't believe that I helped them." Seto said.

"Seto, you did it for Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou. You know that they are going to appreciate everything that you did for them." Mokuba said.

"I know. Yami and Atemu I didn't mind helping. It's those two damn idiots that drive me crazy." Seto said.

"Well, look at it this way. Once Ryou and Malik get back, Bakura and Marik will be their problem, not yours." Mokuba said.

"Thank Ra for that." Seto said.

* * *

~12 April, 1400 Hours~

"Well, in an hour, we'll be getting on that plane and heading home." Jou said excitedly.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to get back home. Our apartments are going to need a good cleaning when we get home. They haven't been lived in for six months." Ryou said.

"Well, we'll clean them. On the second day that we're back." Heba said.

"What about the first day?" Malik asked.

"I am resting and relaxing that first day." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Heba, I do all of the cleaning in our apartment. You have never done anything as far as keeping the apartment neat and clean." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well-" Heba started.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik laughed.

"He's got you there." Jou said.

"You know, it'll be nice to see home again. I love serving our country, but I really want to get home." Ryou said.

"We all do, Ryou." Yugi said.

An hour later, the PA system came on and an announcer said, "Flight 5896 headed for Domino Japan will start boarding at Gate 5 now."

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and the rest of their unit headed to the gate where they would board to get home.

* * *

~14 April, 0715 Hours~

"Seto, come on! Their plane will be landing in fifteen minutes!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto came down the stairs. "I know, Mokuba." Seto said. He was worried about leaving his mansion when Bakura and Marik were there.

"Don't worry, Seto. The three of us will make sure that these two don't do anything to your house." Atemu assured him.

"All right, and if anything happens to my home while I'm gone, I am holding all three of you personally responsible." Seto said.

"We understand, and we won't let anything happen." Ishizu assured him.

"Come on, Seto. You don't want Jou to get upset, do you? You know that he tends to hold a grudge." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba! Stop that!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba smirked and said, "Well, it's not like you two are discreet. You should have your room soundproofed." He shot off then.

"MOKUBA KAIBA! GET BACK HERE!" Seto shouted, chasing after his brother.

Bakura smirked. "So, the priest tends to be a little loud." Bakura said.

"Hmm. Think that we can use that to our advantage later?" Marik asked.

Ishizu sighed. "I am so glad that Malik and Ryou will be here now. Maybe they can keep them in line." Ishizu said.

"Do you really think that they'll be able to stop these two?" Yami asked.

"No, not really, but at least they might keep them somewhat under control." Ishizu said.

"Come on, Marik. Let's see what we can steal." Bakura said.

"Don't or we'll tell Malik and Ryou." Atemu said.

Bakura and Marik slinked away, muttering about how the Pharaoh ruined all of their fun.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik all were thankful when their plane arrived at Fort Hashimo.

The families of the different soldiers in the group were there to welcome their loved ones home.

"Well, I see that they all have people that are glad to see them safe and sound." Heba said.

A soldier came up and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Mutou, General Wilheim wants to see you in his office."

"Thank you, soldier." Yugi said.

The soldier saluted and walked off.

"Tell Seto sorry." Yugi said. He handed his bag to Heba and walked off.

"Wonder what that's all about." Malik muttered.

"Can that man not lay off of Yugi for one second?" Ryou asked.

"Hey! Jou!"

The group looked to see Mokuba running their way with Seto walking behind him.

"Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you." Jou said, giving Mokuba a hug.

"I'm glad that you're all back." Mokuba said, hugging the other three.

"Glad to see you back unharmed, puppy." Seto said.

Jou smiled and kissed Seto lightly and quickly.

"Where's Yugi at?" Mokuba asked.

"General Wilheim wanted to see Yugi." Heba answered.

"That can't be good." Seto said.

After waiting an hour, Yugi finally returned.

"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba said, hugging him.

"Hey, Mokuba. It's good to see you again." Yugi said, returning the hug.

"What was that about?" Heba asked.

"He was just telling me he's pleased with the unit's performance overseas." Yugi said.

"Because it makes him look good." Jou supplied.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's get you guys back home." Seto said.

"What? No party this year? I'm hurt, Seto. I thought that you cared about us." Malik said, putting a hand over his heart as he feigned hurt.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I meant back to the mansion." Seto said.

"We've got a surprise for you guys." Mokuba said.

"What would that be?" Heba asked.

"You'll see." Seto said.

The group went to where Seto's limo was and headed for the mansion.

Once at the mansion, the group got out of the limo.

"Man. Is it good to be home." Jou said.

"Come on." Mokuba said.

The group walked up the steps and into the house.

Malik blinked. "Sister. What are you doing here?" Malik asked.

Ishizu smiled. "I came here to see you. Seto told me you joined the military." Ishizu said.

"I think they should get the surprise now." Mokuba said.

"What surprise?" Heba asked.

Ishizu smiled mysteriously. "Something that I think you will like very much." Ishizu told them.

From the living room, the four Yamis stepped.

The Hikaris starred in disbelief.

"Hi, aibou." Yami said, smiling.

"Hello, Little Star." Atemu said.

"Ryou." Bakura said.

"Malik." Marik added in.

Once the Hikaris realized that they were not dreaming or hallucinating, they-

-fainted.

* * *

Okay. I know that a lot of people want to kill me right now for ending the chapter the way I did, but I want to dedicate the next chapter to the reunion between the Yamis and the Hikaris.

As yo can guess, the next chapter is about the Hikaris reaction to the Yamis being back and the reunion between them.

Another poll is up, so vote in it if you want.

R&R.


	9. We're Here to Stay

Here's the next chapter of Military Separation.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9- We're Here to Stay

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE ALL OF YOU BACK?!" Malik shouted as soon as he had regained consciousness from fainting.

Everyone winced at how loud Malik's voice had gotten.

"Nothing wrong with his voice." Bakura said.

Malik glared at Bakura. "What is going on?" Malik growled.

"Calm down, Malik. We'll tell you everything when we're good and ready." Marik said snidely.

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Marik, unless you want to end up in the hospital because I broke every damn bone in your body, you had better start talking and start talking now." Malik said.

Somehow, they all believed that Malik would do exactly what he had threatened.

"Malik, calm down. There's no need to throw this out of proportion." Yugi said.

"Throw it out of proportion?! We see four people who have been dead for ten years, and you think that I'm throwing this out of proportion?!" Malik exclaimed.

Heba slapped a hand over Malik's face and said, "Malik, shut up and let them explain this to us."

Malik glared at Heba, but sat down anyway and didn't say another word.

"Now, how exactly did this happen? When the Ceremonial Duel was won, I thought that you guys were gone for good." Yugi said.

"Well, we were supposed to be, but there were a few things that changed." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Ryou asked.

"They were kicked out of the afterlife by the gods because they had been so damned depressed." Seto said.

"WHAT?!" Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik exclaimed.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Bakura all turned deep red at those words.

"A little more explanation is needed here." Yugi said.

"Well, the four of us were rather depressed because we didn't like the fact that we had been separated from you all, and the gods saw our depression and decided that they would let us return here and live out our lives here with all of you." Yami said.

"So, you're here for good?" Heba asked.

The four nodded.

"What? Did you all just magically appear here?" Jou asked.

"In a way. We appeared in Ishizu's house. I think that we gave her a bit of a scare." Atemu said.

"Well, when four people who are supposed to be dead suddenly appear in front of you, it is a bit of a shock. I ended up fainting from the sight." Ishizu said.

"How did you handle that one? I mean, you would have needed birth records, medical records, and everything to go along with it to live here." Yugi said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "That would be why they came looking for me. I created identities for them all. They have everything that they needed to live in this day and age." Seto said.

"Now, I have another question. When exactly did you get back?" Malik asked.

None of them were sure how they would react to knowing that the Yamis had been back for six months.

"Well, does that really matter?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"Um, well, you see-" Atemu trailed off.

Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "We've been back for six months."

There was a stunned silence that followed.

"SIX MONTHS?! WHY THE HELL ARE WE JUST NOW FINDING OUT THAT YOU'RE BACK?!" Malik shouted.

"Malik, knock it off." Jou said.

"Well, you're not the one that just found out your lover has been back for six months, and you're just now finding out!" Malik growled.

"Well, you don't need to make us all go deaf with all you're shouting!" Jou retorted.

"Just keep your ass out of this!" Malik yelled.

"You're the one that dragged me into this in the first place!" Jou shot back.

The next thing anyone knew, the two were on the floor, wrestling with each other.

Marik moved to help Malik, but Yugi stopped him.

"Don't worry about him, Marik. Jou and Malik do this all the time." Yugi said.

"They do?" Marik asked.

Heba nodded. "Yep. They'll wrestle with each other for a while, and then they'll grow tired of it before they finally give it up." Heba said.

"They did this almost everyday while we were deployed." Ryou put in.

"And you're sure that they won't hurt each other?" Yami asked.

"No. They do this all of the time." Yugi answered.

"Anyway, why weren't we told of this sooner?" Yugi asked.

"Well, originally, we thought about calling and telling you, but we knew that if you knew that we were all back that it would be literal torture for you guys to have to be deployed for the next six months, knowing that you wouldn't be able to see us until then, so we agreed that we wouldn't tell you right off. We thought it would be easier for you if you didn't know until you came home." Atemu explained.

"That actually makes sense. I mean, it would have been hard to stay deployed when we knew that you guys were back. All in all, I think that it was for the best that they kept it from us." Ryou said.

"Does that answer everything?" Atemu asked.

"I think so. Just to make sure. You are here to stay. You're not going to be leaving us again, right?" Heba asked.

"No. We're here to stay for good." Atemu answered.

"Then I think that all of our questions have been answered." Ryou said.

With that, Yugi, Heba, and Ryou all grabbed hold of their Yamis and hugged them tightly.

"We're all glad to have you back." Yugi said.

"No kidding. We thought that we would never see you again." Heba added.

Marik looked a little angry that his fellow Yamis got to hold their Hikaris whereas he couldn't hold his own for the simple fact that Malik was still fighting with Jou.

"Could you all get those two to stop?" Seto asked.

"Seto, that would be like signing our own death warrants." Ryou said.

"Well, I'm willing to try." Yugi said.

"So am I." Heba added.

The two walked over, and Yugi grabbed Malik while Heba grabbed Jou, and the two pulled their friends apart.

"What are you doing? I almost won." Malik said.

"No you didn't. I almost won." Jou retorted.

Yugi rolled his eyes and said, "Will you two stop fighting and concentrate on your lovers? You can kill each other another time."

Jou and Malik actually listened and paid attention to Marik and Seto.

"Hey. Where did you four live while we were still deployed? I really can't see Seto letting you live here the entire six months." Ryou said.

"Ryou, don't be too angry with me. Since I figured you four wouldn't mind, I gave them the keys to your apartments, and they've been living in them for the last six months. I figured that you wouldn't mind given who they were. They would have ended up living there when you got back anyway." Seto said, shrugging.

Ryou instantly turned to Bakura and Marik. "What did you two do to the apartment?" Ryou asked.

"Well, not much." Bakura said.

"Not much. It's pigsty." Atemu said.

Bakura and Marik glared at the former pharaoh.

"WHAT?!" Ryou shouted.

Marik and Bakura jumped.

"Should I have mentioned that Ryou's neat freak?" Seto asked.

"How much I hurt you two will depend on how dirty the apartment is." Ryou said.

Bakura and Marik gulped.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He took it out and looked to see who it was. "Great." Yugi said.

"Who is it?" Heba asked.

"General Wilheim." Yugi answered, walking out to take the call.

"What the hell does he want? We just got back. Doesn't he know the meaning of relaxation?" Jou asked.

"He's a general. All he does is sit on his ass all day and look over papers. He hasn't even left Japan since this war started." Malik replied.

"Who's General Wilheim?" Yami asked.

"A general who's ego is bigger than his belly, and he's a real fat man." Heba answered.

"Why would he call Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi's a lieutenant colonel as I'm sure that Seto told you which makes him the highest ranking officer in our unit. Yugi's the one that answers to him just like we answer to Yugi. Yugi is obligated to answer to him." Ryou said.

"Yeah. When something goes wrong, Yugi takes the blame, but when something gores right, he always gets his share of the credit." Malik said.

"That's just low and wrong." Marik said.

"Yeah, but he's the general, so there's not much that Yugi can do. The good thing is that most of the time, our unit does things that make him look really good, so Yugi doesn't get the blame for much." Heba put in.

* * *

"Yes, General. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"_I know that you and your unit just got back, Mutou, but there's something that I need._" General Wilheim said.

"What's that, General?" Yugi asked.

"_I would like for you Major Mutou, Major Bakura, Captain Jonouchi, and Captain Bakura to be in my office at 0800 hours. I need to have a brief meeting with you five._" General Wilheim said.

"Very well, General. We'll be there then. May I ask what this meeting is about?" Yugi asked.

"_This meeting is something that you'll learn soon. The debriefing for your unit will be at 0900, so the meeting will be right before that, and then you'll be on your two week leave._" General Wilheim said.

"Very well, General. We'll be there at 0800." Yugi said.

The two hung up.

Yugi walked back into the living room where the others were waiting.

"What was that all about?" Heba asked.

"Not sure. All I know is that the five of us have to be in his office at 0800 tomorrow morning for a meeting, then the units debriefing will take place. After that, we'll be on our two week leave." Yugi answered.

"A meeting? About what?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out then." Yugi replied.

"What's a debriefing?" Yami asked.

"It's just a meeting that every unit that has been deployed has to deal with. It's just basically talking about everything that has happened during our deployment time. We're also told the things that we can and cannot talk about." Yugi answered.

"Oh. How long will that take?" Bakura asked.

"Don't know. We'll find out then. Usually the meetings last about an hour and a half to two hours." Yugi replied.

"I wonder what the General has to say to us." Jou said.

"Well, we know that there isn't anything that we have done to get in trouble, so it can't be too bad." Heba said.

"All I know is that all of you had better be on time to that meeting because if you're late, I'm the one who's going to get his ass chewed out if anyone is late." Yugi said.

"And then we're going to get our asses chewed by you, right?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I think that we get it, Yugi." Jou said.

"In any case, we're actually supposed to have a party, so can we please get on with it?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure thing, Mokuba. I think that we could all use a party to loosen up." Yugi agreed.

So the group continued on with the party.

* * *

After the party, the entire group headed for their own homes.

Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu were heading to their apartment while Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik headed to their apartment.

Once at their apartment, Yugi and Heba changed out of their uniforms and into some comfortable clothes.

"Do you guys not like the uniform?" Atemu asked.

"We don't mind the uniforms, but they are not very comfortable. We wear them, but there is only so long that you can stand to wear them." Heba said.

"If you two don't mind me asking, what have you been doing since you've been back considering the fact that we were all deployed?" Yugi asked as he sat down beside Yami.

"Well, I started working at the museum. Considering the fact that Ishizu is the one that is running the museum now, it wasn't that hard." Atemu said.

"I've been working at KaibaCorp as a game tester. Given my love of games, Seto thought that it would be the perfect job for me, and I love it." Yami said.

"Sounds like you two have been doing fine. What about Bakura and Marik?" Heba asked.

"Well, I think that Ryou's going to kill them when he sees the apartment, but if they survive that, he'll kill them when he finds out that they have gone to stealing." Yami said.

"That won't be good." Heba added.

"I'd hate to be them right about now." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because Ryou takes pride in his cleanliness, and he hates stealing." Yugi replied.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO THE APARTMENT?! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ryou shouted.

The shout was loud that Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba came running to the apartment to find that Bakura and Marik were cowering behind Malik.

Ryou looked ready to kill.

The apartment was covered in trash and clothes. The floor couldn't even be seen. Dishes were piled high in the sink, and there was a lot of uneaten food around the room.

"Okay. This place is disgusting." Heba said.

"We told you that it was a pigsty." Atemu said.

"This isn't what I expected." Yugi said.

"Come here, you two." Ryou said, taking a threatening step forward.

"Come on, Ryou. Calm down. This won't take long to clean up." Bakura said.

"Won't take long?! This will take me at least half a day just to get clean, and that's just the kitchen. I haven't even seen the living room, the bathroom, or either of the bedrooms." Ryou growled.

"Don't look in them." Yami suggested.

Bakura and Marik shot him a glare.

"That's it. I hope that you two liked the afterlife because you're about to go back there." Ryou said, lunging forward.

Yugi and Heba both lunged forward as well and grabbed Ryou, forcing him against the wall.

"Let go now!" Ryou growled.

"Ryou, calm down! Killing Bakura and Marik is not going to make the mess go away, and I really don't think that you want to kill them when you just found out that they're back." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't care at the moment!" Ryou hissed.

"Maybe you don't care now, but I think that you'll care later." Heba said.

"Ryou, I'm sure that Marik and Bakura will help clean up the mess." Malik said.

Bakura and Marik nodded.

Ryou finally calmed down, and Yugi and Heba let go of Ryou.

"Fine. We're not leaving this apartment until it's spick-and-span." Ryou said.

"Good luck, you two. You'll need it." Heba said before he left the room with Yugi, Yami, and Atemu since they were sure that Ryou was not going to kill Bakura and Marik.

"All right. Let's get all the cleaning supplies we've got. It's going to take everything. Bakura, you do the dishes. Marik, you get some trash bags and throw all that food and trash away. Malik, get the clothes together. We'll have to do laundry. I'll get to work on the living room." Ryou said.

Bakura and Marik did what they were told without question.

Malik gathered clothes and then went into the living room to get the clothes that were in there. "You know, you're going to have Bakura and Marik deathly afraid of you." Malik said.

"That's what I'm counting on. I don't want to have to walk into this again." Ryou said.

Malik nodded, and the four went on with cleaning the apartment, which took until late that evening.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know that Ryou is OOC, but I needed him to be for this chapter.

Next chapter will be about finding out why Yugi and the others are meeting with the General.

R&R.


	10. Promotions

I had this typed up last night, but couldn't get the chapter posted until this morning.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Promotions

Yugi woke up the next morning, and he instantly realized that he was not alone in bed, the arms around his waist a telltale sign that he wasn't. Quickly looking back, Yugi saw that he was looking right at Yami's peacefully sleeping face.

Sighing in relief, Yugi looked at the clock and saw that it was 0550. Knowing that he shouldn't even bother trying to go back to sleep, Yugi managed to wiggle his way out of Yami's arms without waking him up.

Yami just gave an unintelligible mumble before he rolled over and hugged a pillow before settling back down to sleep.

Yugi went into the shower connected to the room and took a nice, hot shower for the first time in a long time.

'Man. I've missed these hot showers.' Yugi thought.

After being in the shower for twenty minutes, Yugi cut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist after drying off.

Yugi walked back into the bedroom to find that Yami sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yugi, what are you doing up so early?" Yami asked.

"It's the time that I'm used to getting up at, Yami, so it's not early to me." Yugi replied.

Yami looked at Yugi and saw that Yugi was only wearing a towel and not so innocent thoughts flashed through Yami's mind.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded.

Yami jumped and said, "Yes?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "That's because you wouldn't do anything last night." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I was tired from the long trip back, and I knew that I would be so tired from being with you that I would end up being late to that meeting and then I would be getting my ass chewed out, which would result in you going a really long time without any." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think that you made your point." Yami said.

Yugi changed into his dress uniform.

"You're wearing your uniform to that meeting?" Yami asked.

"I don't have a choice. I would be chewed out for that if I showed up in anything else." Yugi replied.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to all this military stuff." Yami said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you learn what all you'll need to know." Yugi said.

"Good. I think that Atemu and I would be lost otherwise." Yami said.

Yami decided to get on up, and he went to get a shower while Yugi went into the living room.

Yami got dressed and then joined Yugi in the living room.

A few minutes later, Atemu and Heba joined them.

It was now 0645.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?" Atemu asked.

"How about we just go and get something for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami agreed.

"Do you think that we should see if Malik and Ryou want to join us?" Heba asked.

"Heba, do you really see Marik and Bakura being as in control and understanding as Yami and Atemu where the first night back together is concerned?" Yugi asked.

"I see your point." Heba said.

"Do you think that they'll make it on time?" Yami asked.

"I'll call them when we finish breakfast and make sure that they're up." Yugi said.

The four walked outside of the apartment and were surprised to see Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik walking out of their apartment at the same time.

"Where are you guys heading?" Yugi asked.

"We were planning to go to breakfast? Can I assume that that is where you guys are heading?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Atemu replied.

Yami noticed that Bakura and Marik seemed rather sullen and asked, "What's up with those two?"

"Oh, they're mad because they didn't get any last night." Malik said.

"I didn't think you would be able to fight them off." Yugi commented.

"Well, after I gave Bakura a sore wrist and Malik got Marik in a headlock, they backed off." Ryou said.

"Okay. Let's go to breakfast." Yugi said.

The eight headed off.

"Think that we should invite Seto and Jou along?" Yami asked.

"No. They have a routine when Jou comes back from deployment. Seto, Jou, and Mokuba always spend the first day that Jou is back together alone, so after this meeting, Jou will go back to the mansion and spend it with them." Ryou answered.

The eight headed to where they would eat.

After being seated, they all looked at the menus.

Yugi decided that he would have scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, toast, and pancakes.

Heba decided on an omelet.

Ryou decided that he would get biscuits in gravy and fruit.

Malik decided to have pancakes and sausage.

Atemu decided to have French toast and bacon.

Yami decided on the same thing as Yugi.

Bakura decided to have an omelet and pancakes.

Marik decided to have oatmeal, grits, and toast.

When the waitress came, she took their orders before going to place the order and get their drinks.

Bakura growled.

"I think he saw the way that she was looking at you, Ryou." Malik said.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Bakura. You know that I don't like women." Ryou said.

"She didn't have the right to look." Bakura grumbled.

"In any case, let it go Bakura." Atemu said.

"I've already seen several women starring at you and Yami, Atemu." Yugi said.

"Does that bother you?" Yami asked.

"No because I know that you're not going to go to anyone else." Yugi replied.

"I know that, too, and if you did, Atemu, I'd kill you." Heba said.

"Then I guess I'm safe because there is no one that would be able to steal me away from you." Atemu said.

Marik made gagging sounds. "I'm going to be sick from all this sappy talk." Marik said.

"Really? Would you leave Malik for someone else, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Not a chance." Marik replied.

"My point is made. It's the same principle. They just say it in a more romantic manner." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before they were served their food.

The group started eating.

"What exactly is this meeting about?" Bakura asked.

"I don't have a clue. We'll find out soon." Yugi replied.

"I don't think that we have done anything to warrant being chewed out, so I think that we'll be okay." Heba said.

"We'll learn soon. No reason to worry about something that hasn't come yet." Yugi said.

"True." Malik agreed

The group continued eating.

After they finished and paid, the group left the restaurant.

Yugi looked at his watch and said, "We had better be going. We have forty-five minutes."

"Well, we'll be going." Bakura said.

"Bye." Marik added.

The tow ran off before Ryou and Malik could say a word.

Ryou turned to Yami and Atemu and said, "What are they going to do?"

"My guess would be that they're going to steal or cause some other kind of havoc." Atemu said.

"They don't." Ryou said.

"They can't." Malik added.

"They can, and they do." Yami replied.

"They are so dead next time that I see them." Ryou said.

"Well, I'd better be going to work. Bye, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Bye." Yugi replied.

"I'd better be off myself. Bye, Heba." Atemu said, kissing Heba.

"Bye." Heba replied.

Yami and Atemu left the area.

"You two are lucky that you have two very understanding, very law-abiding boyfriends." Ryou said.

"I am thankful for that everyday." Heba replied.

"Come on. Let's get to the base. I'd rather that we not be late." Yugi said.

The four headed for the base.

* * *

Yugi paced the hall of the building, obviously upset.

"Calm down, Yugi. He's not late yet." Heba said.

"He's not dead, either, but if he is late when I specifically told him not to be, then he is a dead man." Yugi said as he continued to pace.

"Come on, Yugi. Jou's never let us down before, and he won't now." Ryou said.

"I am the CO of our unit, therefore if Jou is late, then it is my ass that is going to get chewed out, and if it does, then Jou is going to be in for some very fun-filled tasks when we come off leave." Yugi replied.

Heba, Ryou, and Malik knew that Yugi wasn't joking, and that Jou would be getting it if he was late.

Malik looked at his watched and said, "Well, he's got five, no, four minutes before he's late." Malik said.

Yugi got antsy as it grew closer for time for the meeting.

Jou came flying up to them. "Sorry. I was running behind." Jou said.

"You were this close to having a month of hell when we got back from leave." Yugi said, holding his fingers only inches apart.

Jou gulped and then nodded.

"Straighten your uniform. It's little off.' Yugi said.

"Right." Jou said and straightened up his uniform.

The group headed for the office where they would be meeting General Wilheim.

Marin, the secretary, looked up and stood up, saluting. She was a major, so she had to salute Yugi since he was a superior officer.

"At ease." Yugi said.

Marin relaxed.

"Major, we were told that we are to meet General Wilheim." Yugi said.

"Yes, Lt. Colonel. He's waiting in his office now. Let me see if he is ready for you." Marin said. She stepped into the office for a moment before she stepped back out. "General Wilheim will see you now." Marin said.

Since Jou and Malik were lower rank than Marin was, both saluted her. Heba and Ryou were senior officers because they had been majors longer than Marin had, so they weren't obligated to salute her.

The five filed into the office and saluted General Wilheim.

"General, as ordered, we here." Yugi said.

"Punctual as ever, Lt. Colonel." General Wilheim said.

"When a soldier is given an order, they are expected to follow it, sir. We are here as ordered." Yugi said.

"You're all good soldiers. At ease." General Wilheim said.

The five relaxed their stance.

"Please. All of you sit." General Wilheim said.

For the first time, the five noticed that there were five chairs set up in the office when there were usually only two in the office.

As ordered, the five took seats, but sat straight up as if they were still at attention.

"First off, I would like to commend you all for behavior while overseas. You had fifty successful missions in a span of ten months. It's a record. You also didn't lose a single man on the missions, which was more than successful." General Wilheim said.

"We were doing our duty, nothing more. We were able to execute each plan so that they worked to our advantage as well as put the enemy at a disadvantage." Yugi said.

"You and your unit have all been given commendations. Each of you deserves it." General Wilheim said.

"Thank you, sir." Yugi said.

"Now, there a few things that I would like to discuss with you." General Wilheim said.

"Of course, sir." Yugi said.

"Now, I don't want this getting out, but there had been talk of a possible armistice between us and the Ishmalians." General Wilheim.

"An armistice? I thought that we were years from reaching an agreement with the Ishmalian government." Heba said.

"We also that thought that we were, Major, but it would seem that the Ishmalians are just as tired of fighting as we are, so they have agreed to negotiations. It's still in the planning stages, so what I've said is not to leave this room." General Wilheim said.

"You have our word that it will not leave this room, General." Yugi assured him.

"Good. I'll let you know when any agreements have been made or not." General Wilheim said.

"Thank you, General. Is that all?" Yugi asked.

"No. This is actually the main reason that I asked you to come here today. You are all being promoted." General Wilheim said.

"We are?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. For your bravery on the battlefield, for your loyalty to your country, for saving many of your comrades from the enemy, and for having so many successful missions, I put you all in for promotions, and the orders just came through." General Wilheim said. He took several packets. "You are now a full Colonel, Mutou. Mutou and Bakura have both been promoted to the rank of lieutenant colonel. Jonouchi and Ishtar, you are both now captains. I would like to congratulate you on your new rank." General Wilheim said.

"Thank, general." Yugi said as they all saluted.

General Wilheim handed them the packets and said, "You can put on your new rankings now if you would like. The promotions are already final. Your increase in pay should show up on your next paycheck." General Wilheim said.

"Thank you, General. We appreciate all that you have done for us." Yugi said.

The five stood and saluted, and General Wilheim saluted back.

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik all left the office.

"Wow. That was definitely not what I was expecting." Jou said.

"I know. I was expecting bad news, but we were given great news. I can't believe that we were all promoted." Malik added.

"At least it was good news. Being promoted is always a good thing." Heba said.

"Let's go to the lounge and put on the new symbols." Yugi said.

They all agreed and went into the lounge to put on the new symbols of their rank.

Yugi's was a silver eagle.

Heba and Ryou's was a silver oak leaf.

Jou and Malik's was a gold oak leaf.

"Wow. I wasn't sure that I would ever make it to this rank." Jou said.

"Me and you both." Malik said.

"I knew that you would make it one day." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You just had to work hard at it. Let's face it. You guys did kind of goof off in your first year in the service while the rest of us worked hard to get to the point that we were at now." Heba said.

"Yeah. We know that we have no one to blame, but ourselves." Jou said.

The group left the room to find themselves facing O'Connell.

"Wow. You were all promoted. That's great, Colonel." O'Connell said, saluting.

"At ease." Yugi said. He looked over O'Connell and said, "This is a new look for you."

"I don't understand, sir." O'Connell said.

"You're in full uniform. I was used to seeing you in dresses." Yugi explained.

O'Connell grinned. "Now that we're home, I don't need to prove that I am a psycho." O'Connell said.

"Good. You will be on time for the debriefing." Yugi said.

"Of course I will, sir." O'Connell said before leaving.

"Say what you want. He may wear dresses while overseas, but he's an excellent soldier." Heba said.

"I know he is. I just wouldn't want a whole unit of just O'Connells." Yugi said.

"I think that that would be a total nightmare." Ryou said.

"Yeah. A fashion nightmare." Malik joked.

"All right. Let's get going. We'll have to be at the debriefing in fifteen minutes anyway, so we might as well go on." Yugi said.

The five headed for the room where the debriefing would take place.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter is about Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto finding out about thier promotions.

The insignias that are listed for the ranks are the actual insignias. I looked them up.

The poll is still up, so you can vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	11. Yami's First Time

I know that it's been a long wait, but I finally figured out how I wanted to do this one. There is a MAJOR lemon, so don't read in-between the bold if you don't like that or the thought of Yugi dominating Yami.

I was so glad that I got all of my stories updated today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Yami's First Time

After the debriefing, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou ended up going to eat a fast food restaurant.

"I have wanted a Burger World burger for so long it's ridiculous." Jou said.

"You just wanted a burger in general." Malik muttered.

Soon, the waitress brought their food to them. "Here you are." the waitress said in a flirty manner, fluttering her eyes at Yugi.

"Thank you, miss." Yugi said, not paying attention to her flirting.

"Wow. That girl wasn't discrete at all." Jou said.

Yugi rolled her eyes. "We established a long time ago that I am gay, so there is nothing for you to say. I will not comment on her actions." Yugi said.

"Uh, Yugi." Heba said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Heba picked up a piece of paper from Yugi's plate and said, "She left her phone number."

Yugi groaned. "Why do girls do this?" Yugi asked.

"Because you have become rather good-looking in these last ten years. Being in the military made you rather tone." Jou said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'll give it back to her soon." Yugi said.

Heba smirked. "Good thing Yami wasn't here. I think that he would have blown a gasket." Heba said.

"Don't remind me. I would hate to have to knock out my boyfriend to keep him from committing murder." Yugi said.

The group ate their dinner before they headed out.

Yugi stopped by the waitress who had served them.

"Call me, handsome." the waitress said with a grin.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend who wouldn't appreciate this." Yugi said. He left the number with her before walking out.

"Nice." Jou said.

"Well, we're off." Ryou said.

The group headed their separate way.

"Let's go back to the apartment." Yugi said.

"I was going to go see Atemu at the museum. You go on." Heba said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

Yugi went back to the apartment alone.

Yugi walked in and headed for the living room.

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him.

Instincts kicked in, and Yugi grabbed the person by the wrist before ramming other elbow in the intruder's stomach and then ducked to flip the intruder over onto his back.

Yami groaned from his place on the floor. "Nice to see you, too, aibou." Yami said.

"Yami! I'm sorry!" Yugi said, helping boyfriend up.

"I think that I'd better not surprise you anymore." Yami said.

"Sorry. It was instinct. Since I've been in the military, my instinct are the fight anyone who approaches from behind. Being in a war zone also makes me act like that." Yugi said.

"It's okay. I thought I would surprise you, but your surprised me." Yami said.

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought that you had to work." Yugi said.

"Seto gave me the day off. Told me to spend it with you." Yami said.

"Hmm. What did you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since you wouldn't let me do anything last night, I thought that we could tonight." Yami said, starting to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"Yami, it's, ah, still morning." Yugi said, gasping when Yami nipped at his neck.

"Don't care." Yami replied.

Yugi let a moan out when Yami started to suck on his neck. "All right, Yami. You win." Yugi said. He knew that Yami was bound to have his way one way or another.

Yami suddenly picked Yugi up bridal style.

"Yami!" Yugi said.

"What? You used to like this." Yami said.

Yugi blushed.

"Glad I finally got you to blush." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi soundly on the lips.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami walked toward their room and pushed the door opened with his foot. Once in the room, Yami kicked the door shut. He walked over to the bed and tossed Yugi onto it.

"Don't do that!" Yugi growled.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked and jumped on Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

"You know, the one thing that we never did when you were before was for me to be dominant." Yugi said. He gave Yami a feral grin and said, "And I've gained a more dominate personality since I became a leader."

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Before Yami could say anything, Yugi leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips. Yugi the moved to Yami's neck and started to kiss Yami's neck. Yami moaned at this. He barely registered it when Yugi seemed to get something from the nightstand. Yugi pulled Yami's shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor.

Yugi soundly kissed Yami again, forcing his tongue into Yami's mouth. Yami let out another moan. Yugi took one set of the handcuffs that he had grabbed from the table and put one end around Yami's left wrist before moving his arm to cuff Yami's left wrist to the bedpost. He did the same thing to Yami's other arm. Yami was too distracted by the kiss to notice.

Yugi pulled back and smirked.

Yami blinked and tried to move only to find that he couldn't. "What the-Where the hell did you get these?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi's smirk widened. "They came along with the job although we're making better use of them." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked. He realized that his little one wasn't as innocent as he used to be. 'Hmm. This is a new side of Yugi. I think I like this.' Yami thought. Yami smirked and said, "You know, Yugi. I think that I could use being punished."

"I was just thinking that, too." Yugi replied. He leaned down and started to nip at Yami's neck again. Yami released a moan when Yugi started to suck on his neck. Yugi then started to make his way down Yami's neck. He started nip and lick at Yami's chest. When he reached one of Yami's nipples, he pulled the little nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yami's back arched, and he cried out, "Yugi!"

Yugi continued to suck on Yami's nipple until it was hard. When he was satisfied with the one, Yugi went to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Yami arched and moaned at Yugi's actions.

Yugi continued to kiss down Yami's body and then licked around his naval before dipping his tongue into Yami's naval several times. Yugi raised up and undid Yami's pants before he pulled Yami's boxers and pants off, throwing them to the side.

Yami shivered as cold hair hit his heated member. He was already hard. Yami released an unexpected moan when Yugi ran a finger on the underside of Yami's member.

"Someone is already rather hard." Yugi said. He wrapped his hand around Yami's shaft and started to stroke him.

Yami arched and moaned as Yugi worked his hand over his member. He was enjoying the friction and was amazed what Yugi was doing with only his hand. He let out a groan when Yugi stopped.

"Someone's eager." Yugi said.

Yami opened his eyes. "Yugi, the last time I was with someone was when I was with you." Yami growled.

"Same here." Yugi replied. He thought a moment and said, "Yami, close your eyes."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"For me?" Yugi asked, using the puppy dog eyes.

"And I thought you had lost all of you innocence." Yami said.

"Please, Yami." Yugi said, widening his eyes even more.

Yami finally complied and closed his eyes.

Yugi smirked. 'I've lost most of my innocence, Yami.' Yugi thought. He put his hands on Yami's hips and leaned down, taking Yami's member into his mouth.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out, arching up into Yugi's mouth. He tried to buck up into Yugi's mouth, but was held down by Yugi's hands.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member and started to suck on Yami's member.

Yami twisted and turned and moaned as he tried to buck up, but was still held down.

Yugi started bob his head up and down on Yami's member.

"Ah! Yugi! Oh! So good! Yugi!" Yami cried out. He was getting close to release and he knew it. "Yugi, I-I'm close, Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi understood and pulled away before Yami got his release.

Frustrated, Yami continued to try and buck up.

Yugi smirked. He had wanted to get Yami like this. He enjoyed seeing Yami desperate for him. Yugi unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, throwing it to the floor. He then unbuttoned the shirt, also tossing it aside. He then took off his pants and boxers, leaving himself naked.

Yami watched Yugi undress and his eyes grew hungry seeing his lover's perfect body.

Yugi smirked and said, "Want something?"

"Yeah. You." Yami said.

"Then you'll have me." Yugi said. "Well I'll have you actually." Yugi corrected.

Yugi reached over and took out a bottle of lotion. "Sorry. This is the best we have until I buy some lubricate. Haven't had a need for it recently." Yugi said.

"Just hurry up!" Yami urged.

Yugi spread Yami's legs apart to settle himself between Yami's legs before coating three fingers in the lotion. "Don't forget to relax." Yugi said before he rubbed one finger around Yami's entrance to loosen the muscles. He then slipped the finger inside of Yami.

Yami's body instantly tensed, not used to the intrusion.

"Relax, Yami. It'll be easier that way." Yugi whispered.

Yami knew he was right and forced his body to relax. It wasn't that the finger hurt. It just felt weird.

Yugi started to move the finger around until he was satisfied and then slipped in a second finger.

This one drew a gasp from Yami. It had hurt slightly. His body had tensed of it's own accord again.

"Relax, Yami." Yugi said, leaning down to kiss him.

Soon, Yami was used to the feeling and was thrusting back against the fingers.

Once Yugi was sure Yami was okay, he inserted a third finger.

This one drew a cry of pain from Yami.

"I know it hurts, Yami. You need to relax." Yugi insisted. He had been through this when Yami was here before, so he knew what he was talking about.

Yami did relax although it still hurt.

Yugi carefully stretched Yami. He then brushed Yami's prostate.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as a streak of pleasure reached down his spine.

Yugi grinned. "Now you know why I did that." Yugi said. He started to thrust his fingers up into the spot repeatedly, causing Yami to cry out each time.

Yugi finally removed his fingers, causing Yami to groan from the loss of the fingers.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll get what you want soon." Yugi said. He took the lotion and coated his own member in it, moaning lightly at the cool liquid on his heated member.

Yami whimpered slightly at hearing Yami moan.

Yugi positioned himself at Yami's entrance. Feeling playful, Yugi said, "What do you want, Yami?"

"Yugi." Yami groaned.

"Say it, Yami. Tell me what you want." Yugi said.

"I want you inside of me." Yami said.

With that, Yugi started to slowly push into Yami.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut in pain as something larger than the fingers tried to invade him. His walls tried to stop the intruder.

Seeing the pained expression, Yugi stopped and said, "Do you want to stop, Yami? We can if you want."

"No! Don't stop. I just need to get used to it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and continued to push into Yami until he was buried to the hilt.

Yami whimpered at the pain that started to form in his lower back. He had never realized that Yugi was so well endowed in this area. He was really big!

Yugi waited for Yami to give him the signal to continue. He knew that this was Yami's first time and didn't want to go to fast.

As the pain started to subside, Yami moved experimentally, earning a groan of pleasure form Yugi. Realizing what he had done, Yami did it again.

Getting the signal that Yami was ready, Yugi pulled out slowly until only the tip was left inside of Yami before he slowly pushed back in.

Yami had to fight back the whimpers of pain as it still hurt.

Yugi knew that this was hurting his lover and started to search for that spot again. Memory served him as the next thrust his Yami in his prostate.

"YUGI!" Yami cried, arching up and pulled on his restraints.

Yugi continued to aim for that spot with each thrust. The thrusts were still glow and gentle.

Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist, letting Yugi thrust deeper into him. Yami panted as he said, "Yugi, please. Go faster. Harder." He spoke in a pleading tone.

Yugi wasn't planning on disappointing his lover and pulled out only to thrust back in fast and hard, right into Yami's prostate.

"YUGI!" Yami cried, starting to pull even harder on the restraints.

Yugi started to thrust into Yami faster and harder with each thrust.

"Yugi, please. Faster.' Yami said, wanting more.

Yugi pulled out all the way only to reposition himself at Yami's entrance. He grabbed Yami by the hips and pulled them forward as he thrust in, making the thrust even harder.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami cried as the powerful thrust hit him hard in his prostate.

Yugi smirked and continued to pull Yami's hips forward as he thrust in to make them harder.

"Ah! Yugi! Oh! So good! Don't stop!" Yami cried, loving this rough pace.

Yugi did as told and continued to thrust in hard and fast.

Within a few moments, Yami came crying out as his released covered their chests and stomachs in his release.

Yami's walls clenched around Yugi, and he cried out as well as he came, filling Yami with his release.

Releasing didn't stop them, though.

Yugi continued to thrust in and out of Yami, nailing him in the prostate with each thrust.

"Yugi! Oh! Yes! This is what I want! Ah!" Yami cried as Yugi continued to pound into him.

Yugi shifted his hips, allowing him to thrust even deeper into Yami, having his lover cry out even louder.

Yami started to tug at the restraints, wishing he could touch Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw what had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Yami had his eyes shut tightly and his sweaty bangs were matted against his forehead as he was pounded into by Yugi. He was tugging at the handcuffs even harder now, almost as if he wanted to break them. The sweat made his skin have luster.

Yugi felt his second release coming, so he wrapped his hand around Yami's member, started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Yami cried out at the hand that was wrapped tightly around his shaft. He arched up, driving Yugi deeper into his body.

Yugi continued to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

Finally, Yami reached the end. "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he released violently for the second time that night.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clench tightly around him for a second time, and he only managed to thrust in five more time before he also came to the end. "YAMI!" Yugi shouted as he released again, filling Yami with his seed.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Completely exhausted, Yugi collapsed on top of Yami. Both were sweating and panting as they rode the wave of their orgasms.

Yugi looked up and brushed Yami's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I found that very fun."

Yami opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling. "I have to agree. I like this new dominate personality. You'll have to be top more often." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, I think that will happen more than you think." Yugi said. He reached over and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs before he unlocked Yami.

Yami rubbed his red wrists. "We'll have to make use of the handcuffs more often." Yami said.

"I think that we'll buy a couple sets just for that reason instead of using mine for work all the time." Yugi said as he set the keys to the side.

This gave Yami the perfect view of Yugi's back and his crimson eyes widened. Yami reached out with one hand and ran a finger down the scar that went from Yugi's shoulder blade to his lower back in a diagonal movement.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked.

"Oh. A war wound." Yugi answered, turning back to Yami. Seeing Yami's wide-eyed expression, Yugi smiled. "No one comes out of a war completely unscathed, Yami." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"A guy got the jump on me with a dagger. I was never go grateful to the MASH doctors." Yugi said.

"I didn't realize you were hurt." Yami said.

"Yami, no one escapes a war unharmed. You know that. We all have had injuries. We all have scars." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you made it through all right." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm fine. That happened five years ago, actually. First serious injury I had." Yugi said.

Yami thought about what might have happened, and the thought brought tears to his eyes.

Yugi saw the tears and knew what they were for. He wiped the tears away and said, "No crying, Yami. I'm here. I'm alive, and we're together again. That's all the matters." Yugi said before leaning down to kiss Yami. This kiss was gentle and passionate unlike the others which had been carnal and forceful.

"Yami, you don't have to worry, now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi laid down beside Yami, and Yami cuddled up close to Yugi, resting his head on Yugi's chest.

Yami was thankful that he still had Yugi with him. He hadn't realized until then that there was a chance that he could have lost Yugi.

"Yami, knock off those thoughts. I'm here, ad I'm fine. I haven't been hurt seriously since then. Unless you count the near heart attack I had when I saw you standing in Seto's living room yesterday." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I guess that was a shock for you." Yami said.

"Yeah. It was." Yugi said, starting to run his hand through Yami's damp hair.

"Yugi." Yami murmured.

"Hmm." Yugi said.

"What was that meeting about?" Yami asked.

"Oh. General Wilheim was telling is that we were all promoted because of our actions during our employment." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, looking up at Yugi.

"Yes, really. I'll be a full colonel now." Yugi answered.

"Was that all?" Yami asked.

"No, but the rest I can't tell you yet. It's confidential, and I don't want to get in trouble for saying anything." Yugi said.

"Okay. I know that you'll tell me when you can." Yami said. He let out a yawn. How had Yugi tired him out so easily? They could go four rounds before, and he wasn't this tired.

"Yami, I know what you're thinking. The link works again." Yugi said.

"Oops." Yami said.

"Yami, you were the one on top before, so it's different. I'm tired, too." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think we've established that you're rougher in bed than I was." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's because you thought that I was too delicate to be rough with." Yugi said.

"You proved me wrong." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"I think that we should get some sleep, little one." Yami said.

"I'm not little, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You'll always be my little one, Yugi." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Yami fell asleep from listening to Yugi's heartbeat and having Yugi stroke his hair.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad to have Yami back. I've missed him.' Yugi thought. He kissed Yami's hair before he also settled down and fell asleep with Yami in his arms.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Again, sorry for the long wait. Had to show how Yugi was affected by the war on some level. He's not traumatized because he's gone through it so much.

Next chapter is Atemu's turn to see Heba's slight change as far as the bedroom is concerned. (Yes. Another lemon. Next chapter is entirely about Atemu and Heba.)

R&R.


	12. Atemu's Turn

Here's the next chapter. There's a lemon, so don't read between the bold area if you don't like that sort of thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Atemu's Turn

Heba had spent the day at the museum with Atemu even though Atemu said that he didn't have to.

"You know that you didn't have to stay the whole time." Atemu said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Heba said as they returned to the apartment.

The two unlocked the door to find the apartment quiet.

"Hmm. Wonder where Yami and Yugi are." Atemu murmured.

"Out." Heba said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"They left a note. See." Heba said, handing a slip of paper to Atemu.

_Atemu & Heba,_

_We decided that we wanted to go out for a while. We're not sure when we'll be back. You'll be on your own for dinner. We'll see you after while. Don't bother to wait up. We'll be fine. See you later._

_Yugi & Yami_

_P.S. You'll have the apartment to yourselves for a while. Use it.~ Yami_

"I'll kill him." Atemu said.

Heba smirked and walked up behind Atemu. "You know he has the right mind track." Heba said.

"What do you-" Atemu let out a squeak that sounded like one Yugi and Heba gave when they were younger when he saw how close Heba was.

"What's wrong? You used to love to _play _with me." Heba said.

"Um, Heba? What are you up to?" Atemu asked, feeling slightly worried at the predatory gleam in Heba's eyes.

"Well, something I always wanted to do." Heba said.

Before Atemu could react, Heba had him pinned to the wall, holding each wrist in a hand held tightly against the wall. Heba purposefully had his knee wedged between Atemu's legs, putting a slight pressure on him.

"He-Heba. Wh-what are you doing?" Atemu stammered out, shocked by the sudden dominant nature of Heba's actions.

"You know, Atemu, when you were here before, I never got the chance to be dominant." Heba said. He leaned forward and licked up Atemu's neck, causing a shiver to run down Atemu's back. "And being in the military has taught me how to be dominate and take control." Heba whispered.

Atemu let out a moan when Heba licked up his neck before he started to suck on Atemu's neck. "Heba." Atemu moaned, not used to the treatment Heba was giving him.

Heba then forcefully kissed Atemu, taking Atemu by surprise. Atemu squeaked, and Heba quickly slipped his tongue into Atemu's mouth. Heba started to map out the moist cavern, eliciting a moan from Atemu. Heba continued to search Atemu's mouth, keeping Atemu's hands held against the wall.

Heba finally pulled away from Atemu for air.

Atemu was gasping for air.

"You know, I think that I'm going to enjoy this." Heba said.

Atemu was suddenly jerked forward and led him to their room.

"Uh, Heba. Are you sure about this?" Atemu asked shakily.

Heba smirked. "Yes. I take it that you're not used to being the one controlled." Heba said.

"No, I'm not." Atemu admitted.

Heba leaned forward and licked up Atemu's neck again, making Atemu shiver again. "You know, you might like it if you were willing to give it a try." Heba said.

Atemu knew that Heba was right. The next thing Atemu knew, he was on his back on the bed with Heba pinning him to the bed by holding his wrists down against the bed.

Heba smirked down at Atemu, and Atemu gulped. What had he gotten himself into?

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Trust me. You'll like this." Heba said. He leaned down and kissed Atemu soundly on the lips. Atemu started to kiss back and then moaned when Heba forced his tongue into Atemu's mouth and started searching again. Heba then pulled away and started to kiss Atemu on the neck, trailing down.

Heba nipped at the pulse point of Atemu's neck before he started to suck on him.

Atemu let out a moan at the feeling.

Heba had to pull away and release Atemu's hands so that he could take of Atemu's shirt and throw it to the side. Heba admired Atemu for a moment. "You know, you haven't lost your beauty." Heba remarked.

Atemu blushed lightly at that remark, though his deeply tanned skin made it hard to see. "Don't say that." Atemu muttered.

"It's the truth." Heba replied. He then leaned down and started to nip and lick at Atemu's chest. Atemu was about to grasp Heba's hair when Atemu grabbed his wrists and held them down against the bed again by their sides. Heba continued on down until he reached the nipple. He took the right one into his mouth and started to suck on it. Atemu moaned and arched up at that although having his hands pinned limited that. Heba continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He then released the nipple and turned his attention to the other nipple. He gave it the same treatment before he continued on down. When Heba reached the naval, he dipped his tongue in a few times.

Heba raised up and released Atemu's hand. Before Atemu could ask what was going on, Heba undid Atemu's pants and pulled them along with his boxers off and threw them to floor.

Atemu shivered as cold hair hit his already heated member.

Heba smirked. "Atemu, close you eyes." Heba said.

Atemu did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Heba then leaned down and placed his hands on Atemu's hips before he took Atemu's member into his mouth.

Atemu waited patiently when his member was suddenly engulfed in warm heat. "HEBA!" Atemu cried out as he reached up to entangle his hands in Heba's hair.

Heba started to alternate between running his tongue all over Atemu's member and sucking on it.

"Ah! Heba!" Atemu moaned as he tried to buck up into Heba's mouth, but couldn't because of the hands that held him down.

Heba then started to bob his head up and down, making Atemu cry out again.

"Heba, I-I'm getting cl-close." Atemu stammered out.

Heba ignored this and continued with his actions. He sucked even harder on Atemu's member, trying to push Atemu over the edge.

It worked.

"HEBA!" Atemu cried out as he released into Heba's mouth.

Heba swallowed every drop that Atemu released before he pulled away from Atemu's member.

Atemu was sweating and panting from what Heba had done.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Heba asked.

Atemu opened his eyes and looked at Heba. "You are a devil." Atemu said before he gasped out at the hand that had suddenly started stroking his member.

"You should remember that I can punish you for anything you say or do." Heba said.

Atemu moaned at the hand around him. He groaned when the hand left and tried to buck up.

Heba smirked as he took off his coat and shirt, throwing them down to the floor. He then took off his pants and boxers, leaving himself naked.

Atemu watched him and felt lust build up although that didn't mask the love he felt for the man.

Heba then noticed the bottle of the lotion on the bedside table with a note.

_I think you'll need this Heba. It's all we have. We'll have to stock up on lube._

_Yugi_

'Thank you, Yugi.' Heba thought. He took the bottle of lotion and spread Atemu's legs apart before he settled between them. He opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the liquid. "This may hurt, Atemu, but you need to relax." Heba told him.

Atemu nodded, not sure what Heba meant.

Heba ran a finger around the ring of muscles at Atemu's entrance to loosen them before he slipped a finger inside of him.

Atemu jumped and tensed at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and did as he was told, forcing his body to relax.

Heba moved his finger around before adding a second finger.

Atemu gasped as this one brought a little pain, too.

Heba leaned down and started to lick Atemu's neck as a distraction. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion. When he was satisfied with the two, he added in a third finger.

Atemu cried out as this one hurt even more.

"Shh. Relax." Heba told him.

Despite the pain, Atemu did relax.

Heba fingers brushed against Atemu's prostate, causing Atemu to gasp. Heba smirked and said, "That's what makes this worth it." He purposefully thrust his fingers into Atemu's prostate several times, causing Atemu to cry out each time.

Atemu groaned when Heba removed his fingers.

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want soon." Heba said. He took the lotion and covered his member in it before he tossed the bottle aside.

Atemu began to feel excited at what he knew was coming.

"Atemu, get on your hands and knees." Heba said.

This surprised Atemu, but he turned over on the bed and rose to his hands and knees with Heba's help.

Heba wrapped an arm around Atemu's stomach for balance as he positioned himself at Atemu's entrance. "Ready?" Heba asked, his hot breath sending a shiver through Atemu.

"Yes." Atemu said.

Heba then thrust in to the hilt in one movement.

Atemu cried out at the sudden pain that hit him.

"It's okay, Atemu." Heba said. He stayed still and waited for Atemu to adjust.

When Atemu did, he moved back experimentally.

Heba took this as a sign that he was ready, and pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Atemu before he thrust back in.

Atemu cried out at this, although it was in a mixture of pain and pleasure this time.

Heba continued with the slow thrusting, not wanting to go too fast, but Atemu had other ideas.

"Heba, please. Harder. Faster." Atemu said, panting.

Heba did as he was told and started to thrust into Atemu harder and faster. He began to thrust in different angles, searching.

"HEBA!" Atemu cried when Heba slammed right into his prostate.

Heba smirked and continued to thrust into that one spot, causing Atemu to cry out each time.

"Heba." Atemu moaned.

Heba licked up Atemu's back to his shoulder. "Atemu." Heba replied.

"Heba." Atemu said, urging Heba to go harder and faster.

Heba did and hit Atemu harder in the prostate.

"AHH!" Atemu cried out at the harder thrust.

Heba reached around and grasped Atemu's member in his hand, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Atemu cried out at the hand on his heated flesh.

Heba continued to pump him.

Atemu soon reached his end. "HEBA!" Atemu cried out as he came, spilling his seed all over Heba's hand and the bed sheets.

Heba felt Atemu's walls clench around him. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released into Atemu.

However, both wanted more so Heba started to thrust into Atemu again while stroking Atemu's member still.

"Ahh! Heba! So g-good! Don't stop!" Atemu cried out.

Heba continued to thrust, but the then stopped and pulled out.

Before Atemu could question it, he was turned over onto his back suddenly. Heba then wrapped Atemu's legs around his waist before he took Atemu's hands in his and pinned them to the bed before he thrust into Atemu again, hitting him in the prostate immediately.

"AHH!" Atemu cried.

Heba continued to thrust into Atemu.

Both were panting and moaning from the pleasure they were getting. They were sweaty as they continued their actions.

Heba released one of Atemu's hands and reached down to stroke Atemu's member.

Atemu arched up into the hand, driving Heba deeper into him.

Heba continued to thrust into Atemu.

Soon, Atemu reached his hand, and came again. "HEBA!" Atemu cried as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Heba felt Atemu's walls clench around him again. Heba thrust in a few more times before he also came. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released into Atemu again.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Exhausted, Heba collapsed on top of Atemu. Both were panting and sweating from their exertion.

Heba recovered first and removed himself from Atemu before he rolled over beside Atemu.

Atemu then cuddled up next to Heba, resting his head on Heba's chest. "You were right. I did enjoy that." Atemu said.

Heba chuckled. "I told you that you would." Heba said.

Atemu smiled, just enjoying being in his lover's arms when he noticed something he hadn't before.

It was a scar on Heba's left shoulder.

Atemu had been distracted by their lovemaking before to give it a second thought.

"Heba, what happened?" Atemu asked, tracing the scar.

"A war wound. Happened about three years ago." Heba said.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

"I was in a battle and got shot. I'm fine though." Heba said.

Atemu gulped. "Was it serious?" Atemu asked.

"Yes and no. Any injury is serious. However, when it comes the MASH units, they take the people who are in worse condition first. I wasn't their top priority. It's the only case where being last is a good thing." Heba said.

"Have you gotten injured a lot?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you know that any war will come with injuries. That's just something that can't be avoided. Yeah, I've been injured, but I'm fine." Heba said.

Atemu became quiet. 'At least I didn't lose him.' Atemu thought. He then thought of something else. "Hey, Heba. What was the meeting about before that debriefing today?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. Part of it was that he was telling is that all five of us have been promoted." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Yep. I'll be a lieutenant colonel now." Heba said.

"That's great, Heba." Atemu said.

"Yeah, it is. The rest I can't tell you yet." Heba said.

"That's okay. I know you'll tell me when you can." Atemu said.

"Let's get some sleep. I know that we're both tired." Heba aid.

"Right." Atemu said.

The two settled down and were soon asleep.

* * *

"The military has changed Ryou." Bakura said.

Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yami, and Seto were sitting around talking.

"Yeah. Malik's never been so tough." Malik added.

Seto smirked. "I guess you all learned that they have more dominating personalities now." Seto said.

"Oh, yeah." all four said.

"I never thought Yugi would be, but he sure proved me wrong." Yami said.

"Heba, too. I think that I enjoy this new side, though." Atemu said.

"I do. Trust me. I've learned with Jou that them dominating isn't so bad." Seto said.

Bakura smirked. "You know, I like this new side of Ryou." Bakura said.

"So do I. I enjoy having Malik like that." Marik agreed.

"It's new. I think that the military has done a lot of good for them." Atemu said.

"And made things fun for us." Seto remarked.

"That's not what I meant!" Yami snapped.

"I know what you meant, but you have to admit that they are fun in bed." Seto said.

None of them would deny it.

"It is fun." Bakura said.

"Without a doubt." Marik agreed.

"New, but interesting." Yami remarked.

"And very satisfying." Atemu said.

They all thought that having Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou dominating in bed was a real good thing.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Had to add in the conversation at the end. I can see those five talking about their sex lives with each other.

Next chapter times skips five years later. Also will be the last chapter.

R&R.


	13. Five Years Down the Road

Here's the last chapter. There's a small lemon in it, too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Five Years Down the Road

~Five Years Later~

Yami was sitting on home, working from his laptop.

After thinking about it, Yugi and Heba realized that now that they needed to live separately since they had boyfriends.

The two found small houses in a nice neighborhood. They only lived a few houses away from each other.

"Daddy!" a small voice.

With a smile, Yami turned to see his and Yugi's four-year-old daughter and five-year-old son.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Can we go and play?" the boy, who had star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks and crimsons eyes, asked.

"No, Sen. We have to wait until Papa gets home." Yami said.

"Why not?" the girl, who had long tri-color hair and amethyst eyes, whined.

"Kalina, no whining. We will wait until Papa gets home. Go upstairs and play while we wait." Yami said.

"Okay, Papa." the two said before dashing upstairs.

Surprisingly, the four ancients spirits ended up being about to have children.

Yugi and Yami had their son nine months after Yugi found out Yami was back. Kalina came a year later.

Heba and Atemu had three children themselves, two boys and a girl. The oldest boy was five and was named Reiezo. The other two were twins and the boy was called Trey while the girl was called Illiana. They were three.

Bakura and Ryou only had a three-year-old daughter, Jen.

Malik and Marik had a two-year-old son, Malon.

Yami turned back to his work. He had managed to work it to where eh could mostly work at home, only having to go in to the office at KaibaCorp one or two times a week,

Yugi and the others were still in the military.

Yugi was now a five star general. Heba was a four star general.

Ryou was a three star general.

Jou and Malik were both two star generals.

The front door opened.

Yami stood you and went into the room to find Yugi walking into the room. "How was your day?" Yami asked.

"Fine." Yugi said. He kissed Yami and said, "How was yours?"

"It was fine. I think that the kids want to go and play, though." Yami said.

"Well, let's get them. I'm sure that Heba, Ryou, and Malik will be there, soon." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

Yugi went upstairs to change when he saw Kalina and Sen arguing. "What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, nothing." Sen said.

"Sen took my dolly." Kalina whined.

Yugi sighed. "Sen, what have I told you about teasing your sister?" Yugi asked.

"Not to do it." Sen said.

"Then don't. I don't want to have to tell you again." Yugi said.

"Yes, Papa." Sen said.

"Now, get ready. We'll be leaving soon." Yugi said.

"Okay." the two said and scurried to their rooms to get ready.

Yugi went into his own room to change. He had gotten into blue jeans and was about to put on a red T-shirt when he felt arms around his waist and lips on his neck. "Yami, not a good idea." Yugi said.

"Why not? I love having fun with you, and the point of today is to have fun." Yami murmured against Yugi's neck.

Yugi bit back a moan. "This kind of fun will have to wait. The kids need to get out." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said and pulled away.

Yugi then put on his shirt and turned to kiss Yami on the lips. "Later, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two got their children and left.

* * *

At the park, Heba and Atemu were already there.

Their son, Reiezo, had star-shaped tri-color hair with both of them minus the lightening bolt streaks. He had amethyst eyes and Atemu's sharp features.

Their other son, Trey, had the same hair as his brother, but with the lightening bolt streaks and had crimson eyes although Heba's gentle features.

Their daughter, Illiana, had long tri-color hair and one crimson eye and one amethyst eye as well as Atemu's sharp features.

"Hey, guys!" Heba said when he saw Yugi and Yami with their kids.

"Hey." Yugi said.

Sen and Kalina immediately started to play with their cousins.

"So, where are the others?" Heba asked.

"Not sure. They should get here soon, though." Yugi replied.

A few minutes later, Ryou and Bakura arrived with their daughter, Jen. She had the white hair and dark eyes and Ryou's gentle looks, but Bakura's temper and attitude.

Malik and Marik arrived soon after with Malon. Malon had Marik's of wild platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes looks while he had Malik's kinder, gentler nature.

Jou and Seto arrived with their adopted son, Seth, who was three. Even though he wasn't Seto's biological son, Seth had blue eyes and brown hair.

All the kids were playing together.

"Glad that all the kids get along so well." Malik said.

"Yeah. It would be hard to have these outings if they didn't get along." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, be nice." Ryou said.

"Why?" Bakura asked only to receive a whack on the head.

"It is nice just to relax." Jou said.

"Hard day?" Marik asked.

"Not really. Just had to train some new recruits, and they were rather clumsy and ignorant." Jou said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You were the same way when you first joined up." Yugi said.

"I know. Our drill instructor said he hoped I had recruits like myself. Damn him." Jou said.

"You deserve it, puppy." Seto said.

"I know." Jou retorted.

"Other than that, I take it that you all had good days." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Nothing hard. Just routine stuff." Yugi said.

"Nothing like when we had the war going on." Malik said.

"Do you want to be deployed and have to fight?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. I rather like the way my life is now, and I don't have any intention of wanting it to change." Malik replied.

The war they had been fighting had ended two months after Yugi and the others returned home. An armistice had been reached, so there was no more deployments, and at the time, they were in a time of peace.

The group stayed at the park and let their kids play for a few hours before they all ended up going home.

* * *

"Is dinner ready yet?" Kalina asked.

"Not yet. It will be soon." Yugi relied from where he was cooking.

"How much longer?" Kalina asked.

"Kalina, come in here and let Papa cook." Yami called from the living room.

"'Kay." Kalina said before going into the living room.

Yugi smiled as he shook his head. He loved his life now although his children could work his nerves.

It wasn't before long that Yugi said, "Dinner's ready!"

Sen and Kalina were in a room in a split second with Yami trailing behind.

"You did feed them today, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I did. They both just have bottomless pits." Yami said.

"Daddy!" Kalina and Sen whined at the same time.

Yugi laughed. "All right. Let's eat." Yugi said.

The family sat down and ate their dinner.

After dinner, they watched TV for a little while.

When it reached eight o'clock, Yugi said, "It's time for bed."

"Do we have to?" Sen asked.

"Yes, you do. Now go and get ready." Yugi said.

Sen and Kalina went upstairs.

"They know they go to bed at eight, so I don't know why they always whine about it." Yami said.

"Well, they want to see if we'll bend the rules." Yugi said.

"We certainly haven't done that." Yami said.

"No, and we're not going to." Yugi said.

"Yes, dear." Yami said.

Yugi took the decorative pillow and hit Yami with it. "Knock off the dear stuff." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs.

Every night, one of them would tuck one in bed and read a story to them while the other did the same with the other child. The next night, they would switch which child they put to bed.

This night, Yugi tucked Kalina in bed and read her a story while Yami did the same with Sen.

After the kids were asleep, Yugi and Yami went to their room.

"Those two are a handful when I'm here. I'm sure they're a handful for you during the day." Yugi said.

"Yeah, they are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Yami said.

"You like being a stay-at-home dad, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I really love it. I like being able to spend my time with my kids. Although I don't know how I'll handle it when Sen starts school in the fall. That's going to be a new experience for me." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "You won't be the only one. Atemu stays at home a lot, too, and Reiezo is going to start with Sen." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"They're the first two to start school." Yugi mused.

"I know. You'll have an easier time with just Kalina, though." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi walked up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist before planting butterfly kisses on Yami's neck.

Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Yugi more room.

Yugi started to trail the kisses down until he reached Yami's shirt. Yugi reached down and pulled the shirt up and then off of Yami before tossing the shirt to the side.

"Now?' Yami asked as Yugi trailed his hands over Yami's toned chest.

"Well, the kids are in bed, the door is locked, and we're alone, so there's no better time." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

Yugi smirked before he pushed Yami forward onto the bed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami landed with an "oomph" on the bed on his stomach.

Yugi climbed on the bed with Yami and straddled him.

Yugi then leaned down and licked up Yami's back.

Yami moaned.

"Keep it down." Yugi reminded him.

"That's hard with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and snaked his hands under Yami to undo his pants before he took them and his boxers off.

Yami shivered as the cold air hit his naked form.

Yugi leaned down and kissed and nipped at Yami's back. He then rose up and took of his shirt followed by his pants and boxers before straddling Yami naked.

Yami felt Yugi's arousal press into his back.

"Yugi, hurry up." Yami muttered.

"Preparation or no?" Yugi asked.

Sometimes they prepared and sometimes they didn't.

"No." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. He then positioned himself at Yami's entrance and thrust in with one movement.

Yami screamed into the mattress, which muffled his voice, as Yugi struck Yami's prostate on the first inward thrust.

Yugi then pulled out before he thrust in again. He continued with the movement, getting Yami to cry out each time.

Yami's hands tightened in the bed sheets with each powerful thrust into him. He, surprisingly, had ended up enjoying Yugi's dominance and often had Yugi the dominate one in bed.

Yugi then snaked his hand under Yami and pushed him up to his hands and knees. He then thrust even harder and faster into Yami.

Yami had to bite back the cries, but couldn't stop the moans.

Yugi reached between them and took Yami's member into his hand, starting to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yami reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released onto the bed sheets and Yugi's hand.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clench around him, sending him over the edge, too. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released into Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two then collapsed in a tired heap on the bed.

Yugi carefully pulled out of Yami before laying down beside him. "Satisfied?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm-mm." Yami replied, snuggling against Yugi.

Yugi smiled, stroking Yami's hair. Life was good to him.

"Uh, Yugi. There's something that I should tell you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked lazily.

"Well, you know that I went to the doctor yesterday for my annual check-up?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Well I sorta found out that I'm pregnant again." Yami said.

"WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yes. Life was good for him indeed, despite the many surprises it threw at him.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. That's the end of it.

I would like everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thanks!

R&R.


End file.
